Say You Do
by Kc495
Summary: Hikaru was a middle school jerk, a major heart breaker. One day his actions don't go unpunished, as a certain someone vows vengeance against him after he rips up her passionate love note to him. Now he has to pay the consequences... in a very strange way. Will he survive? He doesn't think so... (Image credits to myself).
1. Say You Do

**Say You Do**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do Not Own Ouran Highschool Host Club

 **Song:** Say You Do -: Dierks Bentley

 **Summary:** Hikaru was a middle school jerk, a major heart breaker. One day his actions don't go unpunished, as a certain someone vows vengeance against him after he rips up her passionate love note to him. Now he has to pay the consequences... in a very strange way. Will he survive? He doesn't think so...

 **Cast:** Hikaru. H / Haruhi. F / Kaoru. H / Tamaki. S / Kyouya. O / Takashi "Mori". M / Mitsukuni "Huni". H / and more...

 **Pairing:** Hikaru. H / Haruhi. F

* * *

 _"I'm sorry, were you waiting long? I read your letter..."_

 _A blush formed on her face as she looked up. Her deep brown eyes fluttered open as she turned around. One of the auburn haired twins, her crush, was standing against the pillar._

 _She blinked, a smiling instantly found it's way on her lips. "Hikaru?"_

 _"I'm really sorry," he looked up from the ground. His bronze eyes staring back at her. His orange bangs swished across his forehead as he pulled out an envelop from his shirt of his middle school uniform. "But... I am, Kaoru."_

 _She gasped, her brown eyes wide for a moment before she looked down at the ground guiltily. Looking as though she was about to cry._

 _He looked down at her, being less than a foot taller than her he blinked and looked off to the side. The envelope tucked between his two fingers. "You must've gotten my desk confused with Hikaru's and put your letter in the wrong one."_

 _Tears welled in her eyes as she looked away, utterly embarrassed. She clenched her fist to her chest, unable to look him in the eye. She had confessed to the wrong twin!_

 _The Thirteen-year-old twin continued to stare at her, the one who held her letter in his hand. Pressing the letter to his lips he looked swished his arm down and looked at the ground again, his eyes closed. "Do you think You could like me instead?"_

 _She looked up at him hurriedly, the second he said that. Her eyes wide and her lips parted in confusion. She was too shocked to say a word._

 _"I should confess..." he muttered, looking down at her with a look of sincerity. "To be honest, I've always thought that you were really cute."_

 _"And besides," he continued, watching her expression with the intensity of his golden orbs. "Hikaru has a crush on someone else. So... Whaddya say?"_

 _"Uh... well I-" Blushing, with her short brown hair going to her shoulders, the girl looked down at the ground again, with closed eyes. Flustered like a cherry. "I guess. If you're okay with it, then I am too, Kaoru."_

 _The boy looked at her with a smile at first, but as she said that last line his smile curved down to a look of disappointment. But his eye's expression was shadowed by his bangs, so she didn't see it. He continued to look downwards until he decided to continue._

 _"I see..." he mumbled, an evil smirk appearing as he suddenly turned around while she wasn't looking. "Then... Hey Kaoru, She said she'd be fine with you instead!" He called off into the distance._

 _She looked up, horrified to heard what he just said. Her eyes flared across the direction he was looking off to, and she gasped at the sight of the other twin walking out from behind a large shrub. He tilted his face up, and his bangs fluttered to the left._

 _"Hold on," she exclaimed in disbelief. Clutching her arms over her chest innocently. "So then you are, Hikaru?"_

 _"This is getting old," Hikaru sighed, moving his hand up to his hair, running his fingers through his bangs. "You girls just keep falling for it."_

 _"You jerk!" She cried, looking up at him with watery eyes. "Why are you so mean!?"_

 _He growled under his breath. Turning to her once more he narrowed his eyes irritably and stood up straight. dropping his hand from his hair. "No. You're the one who's mean."_

 _She looked up, confused, with tears already falling from her eyes, trickling down her red cheeks. She gulped as she watched the other twin walk over to them, with a hand slumped on his hip._

 _"You're okay with either of us? really," the older one huffed, his stance alike to his twin's as he walked up beside him. He lifted the letter to her face, with his smirk growing eviler. "Who do you think you are?"_

 _"By the way, that hairstyle doesn't look so great on you," the younger twin finally spoke, standing in live with his brother. "If you wanna go out with us, you should work on your fashion sense."_

 _They both leaned into her at the same time, smirking as the elder one gripped her letter in both his hands. They then said in unison._

 _" **And next time you write a love letter, make it good**."_

 _And thus the eldest one grabbed her letter in both his hands and ripped it in half, then ripped it again, and again. Before letting the pieces flutter to the ground right in front of her tear-filled eyed face._

 _Tears ran down her face as they chuckled to themselves and walked away._

* * *

"I said I'd come back for you, Hikaru Hitachiin."

That once short brown haired girl who had once been utterly humiliated in the outside corridors of Ouran Academy was now an angry, long haired freshmen in high school. Her brown eyes were narrowed as she leaned onto one of the tables of the black magic club, her back slouched as she flipped her fingers delicately through a large old book. It's sole nearly coming apart.

"You hurt me, Hitachiin," she muttered, clenching her jaw as she recalled that day. That day of being left to cry on her knees in front of her shredded letter, just listening to their echoing laughter down the hall. "You hurt me, and now I want revenge."

"I've waited two long years to be able to get into this club," she said in a hushed tone, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was there, before turning to the old book once more, flipping more pages. "And now I can really get you. Get you with something that will make you regret you ever making girls cry."

The pages make a crinkling sound as she turned them. It was a large book, and her pale white fingers brushed against them smoothly. She licked her lips and grinned in triumph as she finally found the page she was searching for.

"Ah hah," She whispered, running her finger down a certain page as she looked for the lettering. "This will teach him, no actions ever go unpunished."

* * *

Behind the doors of the abandoned third music room, light soft music played as the host gathered in a special stance to welcome their customers. Dark red rose petals mysteriously fluttered towards the open doorway as they entered.

"Welcomed princesses." They all said together in perfect unison, obviously recited until perfection.

The girls of all grades of high school squealed as the flooded into the room, going to the boy with black hair and glasses, in that room, he was known as the shadow kind of their club. They waved their hands madly and crowded around him, scheduling themselves for shifts, and picking hosts.

Welcome to the Host Club.

After the girls had calmed down and had settled themselves down with their desired host. Things quieted down. And the club began to kick into full gear, to entertain their customers.

"I dreamt of you last night, my princess," A sparkling blonde mentioned to one of them, grasping her chin between his fingers. "And might I say, you look as angelic and beautiful now as you did then. I haven't been able to you out of my head all day"

"Oh, Tamaki," she whispered, flustering a dark color of red as she turned her face away. "Do say such things. You'll embarrass me."

On the other side of the room, in the corner next to a long table full of mouth-watering cakes and sweet things, sat a small boy with pale blonde hair, next to a much taller boy with pitch black locks.

"Who wants to play fluffy bunny?" the smaller boy called out across the girl who surrounded him. They all raised their hands squealing 'I do!'. "You have to stick as many marshmallows as you can in your mouth while still being able to say 'fluffy bunny' correctly!" He grinned. "Yum!"

"You can play, Mitsukuni," the taller boy muttered, while leaning down to the short blonde. "But only if you promise to brush your teeth afterward."

He grinned. "I will Takashi."

The girl around them cooed at the adorable sight of the tow of them and cheered the short one on as he stuffed a large amount of marshmallows into his mouth. While attempting to say 'fluffy Bunny', but as he opened his mouth, he could barely make sense.

"I couldn't do I..." he muttered sadly after swallowing the large gooey marshmallow mess.

"It's okay, Huni!" one of the girls cried, clutching her fists as she looked down at him positively. "Keep trying, maybe eat fewer marshmallows!"

Huni put his finger to his lips, then turned to his side, picking up his stuffed pink rabbit. "Hmm, Usa-chan should try next!"

While those girls all nodded in agreement to that, another handful of girls in the middle of the room, sitting on a sofa next to a certain brunette host, were more giggling, flustered fan-girls stared at the table in wonder.

"And then you fold it this way, to make it a wing," the brown-haired host explained to them, delicately folding a small square piece of paper. "And then you fold this down like this... and then you have a swan."

The girls eyes turned to stars as they gazed upon a paper swan their host had folded just a piece of paper into a tiny fragile paper swan.

"It's so cute, Haruhi!" Three of them said at the same times. shaking their fists happily. "Make another one! Make an elephant!"

Haruhi pursed her lips and curled her finger under her chin as she looked off to the side, with a thoughtful expression on her face. "I only know how to do swans..."

The all gasped. Horrified that they had actually suggested such things and immediately began flapping their hands dismissively. "Oh don't worry Haruhi, they swans are way cuter then elephants anyway! Please make more, we wanna take them home!"

Haruhi sweat-dropped at all the attention and reluctantly began folding more paper.

And last but certainly not least, sitting at a table near one of the large windows of the club room, sat the infamous auburn haired Hitachiin twins. Three girls leaned into each other, grasping each other's hands together as they watched what unrolled before them. Though the other girl was focused on something else.

"But then after watching it, he crawled into my futon," the eldest one said airily, one leg folded up to his chest while one hung down to the floor. He laughed as he explained. "He cuddles up next to me like a baby when he's scared."

"Hikaru!" the younger twin chided with a blush as he pressed his finger to his lips, looking away hurt. "I didn't say you could say that! you always embarrass me. You're so mean."

Hikaru blinked, looking up at his brother as they sat next to each other in their chairs. he looked over at him and gasped halfheartedly. "I'm sorry, Kaoru," he whispered, leaning into his brother. "I didn't mean to, but... you were so cute then that it's hard to keep that sort of thing to myself. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

As his brother cupped his cheeks, Kaoru blinked his half-lidded eyes at the identical face to his hand sighed hesitantly. Looking away with a light blush he stuck his lip out and sulked. "...Okay. I forgive you."

"Kaoru," he pouted, leaning his face in closer, so their noses were inches apart. "Look at me and say it. I can never be sure."

Kaoru opened his mouth and turned to his brother, looking into eyes that were also identical to his and spoke softly. "I forgive you, Hikaru."

"I think we're ignoring our customers, Kaoru..." Hikaru snickered, easing himself away from his twin as he glanced over to the girls. He reached for his cup of coffee, that had been neglected for quite some time and brought the rim to his lips. Oblivious to what the third girl had put inside of it.

"Maybe we should play a game...?" Kaoru suggested, glancing to his side, to see his brother drink his coffee. while he ignored his own cup. "The Club is almost closing for the day."

Two of the girls sighed in disappointment, but the brown haired maiden who was off to the side, just smirked, watching the elder twin drink what was in his cup. She frowned in discouragement however once he placed the cup down back on the table and seemed unfazed.

'What happened?' she glared, looking at the empty cup in front of her. 'I don't understand...'

Hikaru ran his tongue over the upper row of his teeth, as he looked down at his cup. He thought he was drinking coffee, but after he had drank it, it had an odd aftertaste. He figured that it had just gone cold, and turned his attention back to his twin.

"So," they said, and with their movements matching each other's, they pulled out matching green hats and placed them on their heads. "Which one of us is, Hikaru?"

* * *

"I was beginning to think they'd get a nosebleed at that point!" Laughter could be heard in the courtyard of Ouran Academy. As the class-A trio walked down the courtyard down to the front gate to go home.

"I honestly don't see what so intriguing," Kaoru waved his wrist, snickering as he felt his elder brother arm on his shoulder. "Though I think you're the one who enjoys it the most."

Hikaru huffed, feeling his little brother's arm on his own shoulder. They walked side by side, clinging to each other. "As if, I'd like to see you play pitcher one of these days. It's not easy to look so seductive, and believable."

"What? do you think this blush come naturally?"

"I was beginning to think so."

"You have to fight to get the perfect shade, bro."

The twins laughed together, obviously to anything else as they walked down the stone path. Talking and laughing about what they had done at the club that day. Making fun of their upperclassmen whom they called 'milord'. They just talked to each other until they noticed that their "toy" was no right next to them and glanced over their shoulders to see where she went.

"You guys are weird," Haruhi sighed and rolled her eyes as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "I still don't know how you can handle acting that way with each other so casually in front of people."

Grinning the boys suddenly appeared beside her and clung to her sides, Hikaru at her left, and Kaoru at her right. She sweat-dropped but didn't bother fighting them off. She gave up on that a long time ago. She had tried to sneak away early to catch the first bus, but the twins had caught her and obviously she was forced to walk with them.

"You like it, don't you?" Hikaru smirked, his arms around her waist. "Do you watch us when we're not looking?"

"You wish. I'm too busy entertaining my own customers."

"But you sneak peaks don't you?" Kaoru pushed, winking as he had his arm over her shoulder. "It's okay Haruhi, you don't have to be embarrassed."

"If you want, one of these days you can even join us in one of our acts." Hikaru rubbed his cheek against her face, making her grunt in displeasure. "It could be an interesting love triangle."

Kaoru nodded. "Renge would appreciate it."

"In your dreams." Haruhi stuck her nose up in dismissal, and they continued to walk. They proceeded to pick and joke on her and fawn at how cute she was when she was when irritated. They could see the gate in sight as they walked, when Hikaru suddenly stopped in his tracks, forcing them all to stumble forward, as they were all connected.

Hikaru's arms un slinked with Haruhi as he just stood there, glaring at the ground. Kaoru and Haruhi glanced behind them and looked at him with an odd expression, as he was just standing there.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru muttered, detaching himself from the brunette next. "What's the matter? What're you doing?"

Hikaru looked down at his hand and felt a tingling sensation in his fingers, he looked down at his other hand and felt the same feeling. He took a deep breath and felt the feeling in his stomach and then his heart, and his knees suddenly felt weak. He didn't understand what was happening to him, but he didn't like it.

Soon his whole body ached, and his shoulder shook with the overcoming feeling that took over him. He gasped as it shot through his heart and he grasped his chest over his shirt. Kaoru heard him and looked over his shoulder again.

"Hikaru." He exclaimed, and instantly went to his brother's side, he gripped his arm and felt his arm shake beneath his touch. "Hika... Are you okay?"

"I just got this weird feeling all of a sudden," Hikaru grumbled, irritated that he didn't know what it was, but the second he thought about it, it was gone he sighed in relief of the tension that was taken off his heart. "...I guess it's gone now."

Kaoru looked at his brother in concern, but eventually let his arm fall from his twin shoulder and began to walk again, to catch up with Haruhi, who didn't seem to notice anything wrong with Hikaru. "...Okay then... I just offered that we'd walk Haruhi home since she said we made her miss the bus, so I guess we're going to her house."

Hikaru just nodded, following them again. As he rubbed his hand over his chest, feeling a slight twinge of pain stab his whole upper torso. He tried to follow his brother and Haruhi again, but he stopped as he felt weak in his knees again.

Kaoru, not noticing his brother this time, clung to Haruhi again and began talking to her about the strange commoners coffee combination he and his twin tried that past weekend.

"We couldn't pick which flavor to get, so we got all of them," he said, his hands in his pockets. He was sure he heard he heard his brothers footsteps behind them, so he didn't turn around. "But then we got curious so we combined the two powered ones together, caramel and dark chocolate I think they were... who knew two good things could make one horrible mistake."

Haruhi snorted, shaking her head at that. "You're not suppose to put them together. Just make one, one at a time."

"We were bored."

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that."

Kaoru grinned and walked closer to her. He slung his arm over her shoulder again and poked her cheek. "Well we have some fun things at our house, why don't you come over for a few hours and..."

Kaoru paused, waiting for his brother to finish his sentence. He waited, but his brother didn't make a sound. So he continued with a scowl. "And you can ride in our limo if you want us to take you back home."

"No thanks," she instantly rejected him, making him give her a fake frown. "Come on..." he urged, looking over to Haruhi's other shoulder, looking for his twin to finish what he was going to say again, but he didn't see his brother.

"Hikaru," he whined, turning around again, pouting that his brother seemed to be avoiding him for some reason. "What're you doing? quit falling... behind..."

Once he looked back, Kaoru's face turned to pure horror in an instant. He gasped loudly making Haruhi raise her eyebrow and looked to see what he was making such a big deal about. Though the second she turned, she made the same face he did.

Behind them, was Hikaru's clothing, piled in a messy heap on the ground.

They both screamed.

" **Hikaru!** "


	2. He's Not Human

**He's Not Human**

* * *

They ran to the pile of clothes that were on the ground.

Kaoru dropped to his knees, looking at the clothes his brother wore. He looked down at them, no one was inside it. His brother was gone. He tried to keep a straight as he leaned over n his hands, and pocked the shirt.

Haruhi stared wide eyed at the clothes on the ground. Her eyelids twitched in disbelief as she had just seen their friend, but suddenly he was gone, and the only remaining thing was his clothes. it was as though he had deflated like a balloon.

"He's..." Kaoru muttered, his brow narrowed in concern. His bottom lip quivered as he, with two fingers, listed up the sleeve of his brother blazer. "He's gone..."

"There's uh... there's a perfectly good explanation for this." She gulped, her temple twitching as she tried to think of the "explanation". "He's uh... he's probably hiding in the bushes, _naked_."

Kaoru gaped his mouth open as he turned his head towards the tall shrubs. Then looked back at the clothes on the ground, fear spread through his body as he thought of something else, and more possibilities.

"He's not naked," he gasped, slapping his hands over his cheeks dramatically. "He blew up!"

"...People don't just blow up, Kaoru."

"But _he_ did! Haruhi, my brother blew up!"

Haruhi sighed and looked back down at the clothes. She didn't want to belief that someone actually just blew up, (because people don't just do that for no reason) but now she didn't see any other reason as to why Hikaru's clothes were suddenly on the ground and he was missing. It just didn't make sense.

She glanced over to the twin who was still there beside her and gave his head a comforting pat, as he looked rather faint. She bit her bottom lip and looked over her shoulder, searching for the missing twin once more. But her efforts were to no avail, as she saw nothing but the regular courtyard of Ouran.

"Well, he uh... couldn't have gone far," she grumbled, glaring at the shirt that was laying sprawled out. "Let's not freak out... he'd probably playing a trick on us."

She suddenly looked to the younger twin with an irritated frown. "Unless you're in on it to, just to freak me out."

Kaoru looked over at her, hurt. "Whatever it is, he didn't tell me about it," he mumbled, tears of confusion welded in his eyes. "...And this isn't funny. I don't know where he is."

"Well, I guess we should go look for him, before a teacher sees him without any clothes on..."

"We can't find him, Haruhi!" Kaoru argued, his brow narrowed as he turned to her, a desperate look on his face. "He blew up, he's in another dimension!"

"...Even you know that's a little far fetched."

Kaoru glared, sitting on his knees, he threw his arm out to the clothes that where in a manner that it looked as though his brother was laying on the ground, but suddenly disappeared into thin air. " _Is_ it?"

"Maybe we should tell the others..."

"No! they can't know about this!" He gulped, lifting up the sleeve of the shirt, flinging it around. "Hikaru's gone! It'll be too devastating... Well uh... look for him for a little while, if we can't fine him in an hour, we'll call a search party."

Haruhi raised her upper lip. "You are pulling my leg, aren't you? screw you guys, I'm walking home."

"No Haruhi wait!" Kaoru pleaded, jumping to his feet as he grabbed her wrist, desperately pulling her back towards him as she tied to walk away. "I swear, I don't anything about this. I'm just as confused as you are. I have no idea why he disappeared. Just... please help me."

Haruhi frowned, looking back over her shoulder to see his friend's face, which was mixed with fear, and confusion. She sighed in defeat and sat back down next to him.

"Fine..." she murmured, looking at her other friends clothes with a suspicious scowl. "But I swear, if this turned out to be some sort of trick, I'm never talking to you guys again. Forget about ever going to me house either."

Kaoru didn't reply to her, as he sat on his hand and knees, lifting the shirt up, searching to see if his brother was underneath it. Unfortunately, he was not. Then he looked under the pair of pants his brother wore, but he wasn't there either.

"Marco...polo?" he mumbled gently, looking around, and got down closer to the ground, so his cheek grazed the sharp bladed grass. He sighed and lifted up the collar of the shirt, looking inside it. "...Hikaru?"

"Meow!"

"Ahhhh!"

Kaoru scrabbled up to get away from the shirt and instantly clung to Haruhi, crawling into her lap so quickly that Haruhi gasped and fell back on her hands. He threw his arms around her neck and crawled backwards, trying to get far away from the shirt as possible.

"There's something inside it!" he cried, clenching his teeth, hugging onto the brunette for safety. "Haruhi kill it! It ate Hikaru!"

Haruhi sighed, shoving him out of her hands as she kept a reasonable distance away form it as well, and poked the shirt with her toe, just to see what would happen. But quickly pulled her leg back as a small lump started moving from inside Hikaru's shirt.

Both tees were quiet as they watched it move around awkwardly. No sounds came from it, and they were shaking with anticipation as the lump wiggled closer to the collar. Kaoru clung to Haruhi tighter.

He screamed again as something orange and furry popped out from the shirt, he hid his face in Haruhi's shoulder and tried to keep himself as far away from it as possible, if this little orange thing could eat his brother, it was most likely going to eat him too.

Haruhi stared at the fluffy beings that stick its head out of the collar of Hikaru's shirt and looked down at Kaoru who was looking at it too, just but hugging onto her so tight that she swore she could feel herself turning purple.

"Kaoru..." she muttered, looking at his head with a blank stare. "Watch out, it may bite."

Kaoru looked at it harder, at it's pointy ears and fluffy cheek. He furrowed his brow and slowly detached himself from her. " _Oh_... it's just a cat."

"Hey... Why are you guys so big?"

They looked back at the small cat again, with wide eyes as they could have sworn they heard it same something. Haruhi raised her eyebrow and Kaoru just looked at It with a curious expression.

"Haruhi..." the younger twin said, who apparently was the only one present. "Did-... did you hear something?"

Haruhi shook her head, fake laughing as she ran her hand through her hair behind her head."Heh... I think I'm hungry... I could have sworn that cat just said something."

The little orange cat looked at them with what looked like a look of confusion and looked around, it's lower half was still under the shirt. "...What cat?"

Kaoru looked at Haruhi with a freaked expression. "...Haruhi, that cat's talking."

Haruhi shook her head. "No. Cat's don't talk. We uh... we're probably just really hungry and are hallucinating."

"But, Haruhi..." Kaoru frowned harder at the small cat, who was tangled in the shirt. He just watched it try to free itself. "It uh... it sounds kind of like... _Hikaru_."

The cat glared, and Haruhi flinched, not knowing cat's could look like that. "...What cat?" it seemed to be getting irritated. "Why are you guys looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?"

Haruhi looked at Kaoru with a raised eyebrow. "I think it's talking to you."

"I don't want to be the crazy person talking to a cat."

"Well I'm not the crazy one. And it's in your brothers clothes so you should talk to it."

Kaoru grumbled and slowly pushed himself away from her, slowly crawling over to the heap of clothing once more. He glared and put his face close to the cat. Looking at it as though it was his enemy. "...Did you eat my brother?"

"What the hell Kaoru? I am your brother."

Kaoru gasped, looking over his shoulder to look at Haruhi, she looked just as shocked as he did. He pushed himself up and bit his fist "...Oh my god. I did eat Hikaru! That's why it can talk! Haruhi what'd we do?!"

The cat showed his teeth and wiggled out of the collar of the shirt on the ground, but it fell face down in the grass. It lifted his face up and shook it's head. "Quit yelling, no one ate me. I'm right here, are you blind?"

The two of them looked down at the cat, saying in unison. "... _Hikaru_?"

"Yes! You're looking at me as though I'm some sort of animal. God."

Kaoru's lips quivered. He wasn't going to believe It. "...Hikaru... you're a-... a _cat_?"

The cat looked at him as though he had lost his mind and looked down at it's paws. It looked at one, then the other. It turned around, only to see that a long orange delicate tail was following his movements. It started breathing heavily, looking around, frantically.

It gasped. "I'm a cat!"

The both nodded, not really sure what else to say.

"I cant be a cat! I'm a... a person! I-... I have a tail!"

They both nodded again.

"But... I'm Hikaru."

Kaoru swallowed the wetness in his throat and slowly turned his attention back to Haruhi. He licked his lips in thought. "...Haruhi do uh... you know what this means right?"

"...I'm crazy? and this cat is talking and telling us he's Hikaru?"

"...My brother just turned into a cat."

Haruhi raised her eyebrow at the cat again, who called itself "Hikaru" and pursed her lips together tightly, looking unconvinced. She watched it jump up and down shouting "change me back" and she was sure she had gone crazy just then.

"No," she said in a quiet mutter. "It's impossible, people don't turn into cats." She looked over her should, waiting for the human Hikaru to pop up, but he did not. "Its a puppet... the cat's a puppet. Like Beelzenef."

Kaoru slowly moved his hands to the cat, picking it up hesitantly as it jumped up and down and turned it around in his hands, looking at it from all angles. "He doesn't look like a puppet, Haruhi... It's a real cat."

"Quit calling me an 'it'!" It screamed, turning his face to look at Kaoru. "Kaoru... I'm Hikaru. I'm not a cat. Well... I don't know why I'm a cat but I wasn't originally a cat... you believe me, right?"

Kaoru stuck his bottom lip out, looking at Haruhi once more. "Haruhi... It's-... It's Hikaru."

"That's what I said!"

"It can't be... it's a cat. Hikaru isn't a cat."

"He is now."

"Exactly!"

"But still... just because it can talk and sounds just like him, and knows our names, doesn't mean it's Hikaru. Maybe it's one of those robotic cat toys, you know... for kids?"

"But... it isn't."

"What the hell! I'm a human being! Don't talk like I'm not here! And I'm not a damn 'it'!"

Kaoru raised her eyebrow, looking at her with a 'I-told-you-so' look. Haruhi looked at them both, she looked at how the cat glared, and how it looked at her. It's frown was very familiar looking to Hikaru's, and he sounded identical to the Hikaru she knew. The fact that one of her friends just turned into a cat and was talking to her, was far fetched, but the way it and Kaoru looked at her, made her sigh in defeat, and crawl over to them.

"Okay..." she said airily, she still didn't believe it, but she went along with it anyway. She couldn't think of anything else to make herself think that it wasn't possible. "What'd we do with him?"

With that, Hikaru grinned, (or what looked like a grin, as he was a cat and had cat features) and wiggled oddly in Kaoru's hands. He wiggled until Kaoru reluctantly let him go freely and hoped down onto the ground, but he collapsed helplessly with his face hitting the grass harshly.

"Damn it," he cursed, and with his cat features, it seemed like a sin for something so cute to say such things. Or at least that's what Kaoru thought. "I don't know how to walk on four feet! "

Haruhi sweat-dropped, rolling her head to look at Kaoru. Her doubts were slowly floating away in waves. "...Like I said. What'd we do with him? If he's a cat what are we supposed to do? The others are going to want to know too."

"I dunno," Kaoru nibbled on the side of his bottom lip, giving his brother (he believed full heartedly that it was his brother) and sat Indian-style on the grass. "I don't think he'd be able to go to classes or even the host club for that matter. Cause I'm not flirting with a cat."

Hikaru, on four wobbly legs, tried to turn over but landed on his bottom, and to look at his brother. "I'm not a cat! quit calling me that. It's not my fault I look like this. Do you think I want this? I don't even have thumbs. I'm walking on my hands!"

Kaoru looked at his brother with concern. This wasn't exactly what he was expecting to happen that day to them. "...Our limo will be here in a few minutes to pick us up... but there's a problem."

Haruhi glared. Not liking the sound of that. "What problem? just take him home with you. You don't have to explain him to your mother, just keep him from talking and he's like a normal cat."

Hikaru frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Well..." Kaoru paused, looking off towards the direction of the gate, and slowly looked back at Hikaru, who just saw there, pawing at his tail that flicked around uncontrollably. "I wouldn't worry about it, but our mom is home all month and she's uh..."

Haruhi glared harder. "She's _what_?"

"..She's allergic to cats."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Haruhi shrugged after awhile . "Take him to the pound."

"Haruhi, now you're just being cruel," Kaoru whined, grabbed his brother off the ground, and hugged him tightly in his arms, yet not too tight. "You can't take a cat to the pound, that's just sad."

"That's your reason? it's _sad_?" Hikaru turned to his brother, slapping his nose with his furry paw. "I'm a damn human, that's another reason. You can't take humans to the pound, that's inhumane!"

Haruhi shook her head. "But Hikaru... look at yourself."

"Despite the large increase of body hair and suddenly sprouting a tail, I'm still the same person... just fluffier. I don't want to be like this and I don't know how it happened, but I guess for right now I'm stuck like this. So you can't just give me away like some unwanted animal."

"Well I couldn't give you away as an unwanted human, now it's much easier."

"..."

"Haruhi..." Kaoru muttered after a while of silence. He waited for Haruhi to turn back to him before continuing. "I can't take him home with me..."

Haruhi glared, slightly catching the hint he was dropping. "And? we'll just tell Tamaki-sempai and tell him what happened. He'll believe it in a heart beat and Hikaru and live with him. Plus He can have animals in his house. It's perfect."

"You can't just drop me off at his house! Kaoru!" Hikaru turned to his brother with a pleading look, trying to get him to say something. "The boss has a dog. She'll eat me!"

Kaoru pouted, looking at the brunette again. "He's right, Haruhi. Tono has a dog. And you've seen that dog. She isn't trained at all. Compared to tiny little Hikaru over here, she'll either eat him, or trample him on one of her tantrums."

Haruhi glared. "So? what're you looking at me for? what can I do about it? I don't know how to change him back to a human."

Both boys looked over at her. Hikaru just scrunched up his fluffy into an irritated scowl, while Kaoru looked over at her with an uncomfortable frown.

"...Couldn't you take him home?"

She gasped. "No! absolutely not! No... I already get enough of you at school, I'm not taking him home with me. I don't know how long he'll be like this. I'm not living with him."

"But Haruhi," Kaoru sucked in his lip, looking sincerely disturbed that he couldn't take his brother home with him, and that he was a cat. "...You have to. You're the only other person here. I thought we were your friends?"

" We are..."

"Then take him home with you... please?" Both boys stuck out their bottom lips, begging. "I can't take him with me, as much as I want to. We're not allowed to have pets after we killed our gold fish by feeding it peanut butter when we were five, and mom would kick him to the curb once she find out. She's really allergic."

Haruhi folded her arms over her chest, sticking her nose up in the air stubbornly. "Well I live in a apartment building, and I don't know how my dad would feel about it. I guess we're screwed."

Kaoru scooted closer to her, holding his brother out to her, letting her see his pouting face up close. "Please Haruhi? He's so small and frail. As a human he can't even make his own sandwich, how do you think he would be as a tiny kitten in a large pound full of rabid dogs? He wouldn't be able to fend for himself in there."

Hikaru nodded furiously.

Haruhi's face softened, biting her bottom lip. They were her friends, but that didn't mean she wanted to live with them, even if Hikaru was suddenly a cat. If anything, that was more of a reason for her not to want to live with him. She looked at them both, and couldn't help but feel like Kaoru was holding his brother out to her to take.

She sighed. "But I don't know how to take care of animals. I've never had a pet before."

"I'm not a pet!"

"Please Haruhi? just try to ask your father, if he doesn't approve then I'll figure something else out."

"I dunno... even if my dad agrees, I have our landlord."

"Don't I have a say in where I go?"

"Just try, I promise he won't be too much trouble to you."

"...We can't afford anything that pets need."

" _Human_ with _cat_ features."

"I'll give you a weekly allowance for him! I'm paying you to take him."

Haruhi looked down at them, watching Kaoru sway Hikaru back and forth, with his tail move in the wind. She looked down at his orange furry body and sighed. "Fine, I give."

Kaoru smiled. "So?"

"I'll take him home with me..."


	3. Pickles

**Pickles**

* * *

"...This sucks, that subway ride sucked. Please tell me we won't be doing that again."

"You're telling me? I'm stuck with you now. I can't believe your brother dumped you on me like trash duty. And I have to take the subway to school everyday."

"Why are you complaining?! You didn't just randomly turn into an animal. I can't even walk on my own, I feel so... _hairy_. How the hell did this even happen!?"

"Quit squirming, or I'm going to drop you. And your claws and digging into me shirt."

" _Again_ , I use to have harmless fingernails! these things can jab someone's eyes out!"

"It's fine, regular cats don't jab anyone's eyes out so it's so problem." Haruhi sighed as she held Hikaru's fragile form in her arms like a mother would to a baby as she walked down the sidewalk of her street she lived on.

After her long argument with Kaoru she was guilt-tripped into taking Hikaru in. She didn't feel the least bit sympathetic towards the older twin who was now a cat, but she was still wondering how it Is that he had gotten to be a cat. And she was still having a hard time believing that the cat she was holding was her classmate. Maybe she was dreaming...

How could such a normal day, turn out like this?

 _Dear mom in heaven... Are you watching this? my classmate just turned into a cat and I have to live with him. Didn't I mention before that he acts a total pervert?_

 _Great, don't I feel lucky..._

 _Please give me the strength to deal with his impossible attitude and grave amount of stupidity._

"You're like Kaoru..." Hikaru whined, laying his mouth on her arm as he talked, his feet hung as his small paws laid over her arms. His new whiskers curled as he laid his cheek against her. "He was sitting there for over five minutes saying how cute I was... you don't even care that I'm a cat! How do you think I feel? One minute I'm a human being, the next I'm a cat... A _cat_!"

"Well I don't see why you're complaining," Haruhi rolled her eyes, watching a boy walk his dog down the sidewalk. "I mean, I can see why... but you get to live in my house, isn't that your life long dream?"

His skin under his bright orange fur tinted pink as he blushed and rubbed his face into her sleeve again. Suddenly he had grown a habit into rubbing his face into things. God only knows why.

"How far is it?" he complained, trying to change the subject as he looked around to see where they were at. He had never walked to her house before so the distance was annoying. "The sun is hot out here... all this hair is making me sweat under here."

Haruhi shook her head as he laid his head down on her arms and panted, with his tongue stuck out and everything. "It isn't far. Just around the corner... Just so you know, don't get too comfortable, as soon as we find out what happened and find a way to change you back into a human, you're out."

"You say it so cruelly Haru, and I know. Trust me, I'm not hyped about this as much as I thought I'd be."

Haruhi sighed, shaking her head a little as she continued to walk down the sidewalk. The boy who was walking on the other side, had a large dog at the end of his leash, and it was barking uncontrollably at them. She sighed and felt Hikaru's claws cling to her tighter.

"What's your problem?" she muttered, tapping the top of his head with her finger, trying to get him to let go of her shirt. "It's just a dog."

"And I'm just a cat," Hikaru grumbled, looking over his shoulder to watch the dogs every movement. "Call it cat intuition, but it just feels like he could _just_ eat me!"

"He wont eat you Hikaru, you're fine, I'm holding you."

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel better."

"Want me to put you down and let him eat you?"

"...I'm fine."

"That's what I thought."

Hikaru sighed, his whiskers itched his skin and tried to rub it with his hand, until he realized he had no hands and rubbed his cheek with the side of his furry paw, but it wasn't working as well as his own hands would and he looked up at the brunette who was holding him.

"Haruhi," he drawled, his golden cat eyes staring at her, waiting for her to look down at him before continuing. "...Can you scratch my neck? It's itchy and I can't do it."

"Sucks to be you."

"It really does. Now scratch me!"

"Say please."

"My cuteness should win me whatever I want." He frowned, sticking his tongue out from the side of his sharp cat fangs and pouted against her arm. His tail swished boredly and he sulked. "I wish I could have gone back with Kaoru but for some reason he seemed like he wanted to get rid of me."

Haruhi looked down at his soft furry head and adjusted him in her arms. She rolled her eyes again and gave a small tug to his ears. "You couldn't have gone home if you wanted to, your mother is allergic to cats and you probably would have gotten a crueler fate then coming home with me."

"I'm not complaining that I get to live with you," he murmured softly, lightly kicking his hind legs against her abdomen. "I just want to live with Kaoru, we've never stayed one night away from each other and it looks like I'm not going to be able to go home for awhile."

"Hmm... You've never seemed like the person who'd get homesick."

"I'm not. I just want, Kaoru."

"Then You're Kaoru-sick."

Hikaru stuck his bottom lip out and snuggled into her arms again. The sun beat down on them and all his hair was beginning to make him feel very hot. He wanted to go back to his brother, but his brother passed him to the closest person the first chance he got, so he couldn't.

After turning the corner, her apartment building was right there in front of them. Haruhi gave a large sigh of relief and adjusted Hikaru in her arms so he was laying over one of her arms, having his feet dangle.

"Now... dad probably isn't home, so I'm going to leave you in the house for a few minutes while I go down to the lady-lady's office downstairs and talk to her, Haruhi said in a stern tone. "and see if we can have pets. Do _not_ touch _anything_."

Hikaru grunted in displeasure, twisting his small furry body in her arms so he was laying on his back again. She sighed and held him with both arms once more, letting his lay down like a baby again.

"Haruhi," He hissed, trying to get comfortable. "I'm no bigger than a large, uncurved banana. How could I possibly do _anything_ when I can't even walk?"

"I know. Why do you think I haven't put you down yet?"

"I'd appreciate some sympathy, Haruhi. I'm a little emotional today."

"I don't see you crying."

"I guess you can't see tiny little kitty tears then!"

Haruhi looked down at him and turned around. She grabbed his from under his arms and held him out in the air. He was no bigger than a four or five month old kitten, so it wouldn't be very hard to throw him if she wanted him to.

Suddenly, the dog started barking again and Hikaru's eyes nearly bulged out of his face. "AH! Okay, okay. I won't touch anything! Put me back!" He squirmed and twisted around in her arms, clinging to her sleeves.

She nodded and pulled his small cat body back to her chest and turned back the way they were going and began walking up the steps. "I mean it. Don't touch anything. My house wasn't made for any animals to be in it. You scratch the curtains I will seriously throw you out."

Hikaru pouted, rolling his eyes. "Somebody's in a bad mood..."

"Somebody needs to give you discipline. Now that I'm bigger than you, it works."

"You are so mean. When I get my body back, don't expect me to be the same around you."

Haruhi just shook her head, pressing his face into her chest to use her other hand to retrieve her keys from her blazer pocket. "I shouldn't be gone too long. I just have to talk to her for a few minutes about this. I might need to sign some papers maybe and call my dad. Sit still and be quiet."

Hikaru scowled and stuck his tongue out between his sharp cat teeth. He made a weird face of discomfort and pulled his tongue back into his mouth. "I won't sheesh. I was raised to be a gentleman, Haruhi. If I don't claw at curtains and a human, why would I do it as a cat? At least I know what you think of me now."

"I can't believe I'm taking care of my classmate..." She thought out loud, but he decided to ignore that. She opened the door to her and her dad's apartment and stepped inside, not bothering to close to door. She felt him twist about, in her arms to look around the apartment. She didn't bother taking her shoes off either as she was only going to be in there a moment, and casually walked inside where the living area was.

"I'll be quick." She reminded him again solemnly walking up to their low table and placed him on one of the floor pillows. "Don't move. I mean it. I don't want the place destroyed before I can explain to dad."

"Oh, don't worry, Haruhi. I'll just sit right here." He glared, watching her stand up, dusting her blazer free from cat hair. "I'd give you a thumbs up but... I don't have thumbs!"

"Okay, good." She muttered, blinking as her contacts began to feel uncomfortable. She got up to leave, and was half way to the door when she turned back around. " _Sit_ , and stay sitting. Got it?"

He just glared at her, before she nodded to herself to stop talking and watched as she turned back around and walk out the door - which she closed rather hard - and continued to glare at the door until his face started to ache.

"Great, this is so lame..." He grumbled, sitting on the pillow, Haruhi called a chair and wiggled oddly, not wanting to move, knowing that he couldn't stand correctly on four limbs. "A cat... If anything, it couldn't have been a dog? or a-... hell! I would have been fine with being a monkey! At least I would have had hands"

Hikaru looked down at his chest. His nose wiggled on instinct as he breathed and he sighed. "Body hair," he made a face. " _gross_."

He lifted up his right front paw and looked at the light pink pad he supposed was his new palms and feet. He placed his paw down and turned his head to look at his new tail. "...This is a dream. People don't just turn into animals..." He said, remembering what Haruhi had said earlier.

He then looked around the room again, and gave the whole place a look of shock as though it was just then that he realized that he was in Haruhi's house, and would stay there until they figured everything out.

Oh my god, I'm going to be living with Haruhi...

Haruhi, the only girl in the entire school of over a thousand that he actually liked and felt someway for. The type of 'like' that was more than friends.

He was living with the girl he romantically _liked_.

His heart began to hurt and he looked around again. He had this strange feeling like he needed to puke from the strong sense of anxiousness. He gulped and looked down at the floor from where he sat on the small pillow and placed a wobbly paw on the floor. He could sit, but he hadn't figured out how to walk on all fours. His legs felt numb, as though all his legs were asleep.

He placed the other one down and slowly got off the pillow. He looked like a kitten that was just learning how to walk, and he guess that, that's what he was now. And it felt extremely weird to walk on what used to be his hands, but slowly it was becoming less awkward and he slowly moved around. His body shaking and his legs wobbling under him.

"...I feel stupid-"

"Haruhi? Are you here already? That was quick-... hey Where are you? I heard the door slam. Are you mad? Did your friends make you mad again?"

Hikaru froze.

Being smaller, the whole apartment looked bigger to him, and as someone stepped across the floor, the footsteps echoed loudly in his sensitive ears. Hikaru gasped as he realized who it was and quickly began to try and hide under the table, but his claws wouldn't let him go anywhere on the floor. As it seemed that his claws were stuck to the tatami mats.

He gasped louder, trying to release himself from the floor, but he still hadn't figured out how to retract his claws, soon, after struggling so hard, his other paw got stuck, and it wasn't long until he managed to get all four feet stuck into the straw rug. "

The footsteps got closer and he just stood there, his limbs far apart and stuck beneath him. He tugged again, but it wouldn't let him go. Well... Haruhi said not to move...

"Haruhi? Are you in here? You're letting in a draft..." A droning voice complained lightly with a hint of amusement. "You're beloved father didn't have to work so late today so we can spend all day to-... Oh? What's this?"

Hikaru whipped his head up as a shadow of a figure stood over him. He clenched his jaw and began struggling against the mat again after they had made eye-contact.

Ryoji stood above what looked to be a small cat to him, and placed his hands on his hips. "...There's a cat... Haruhi! You let a cat inside. Where are you? goodness, those rich friends of yours have been a bad influence on you..."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes. _Hey..._

Haruhi's red headed father bent down to pick him up, but as his large hands moved under his stomach to lift him up, he noticed that he was stuck to the floor. He sighed and moved him around oddly until his claws became unattached. "There little cat. Go outside now. Shoo, shoo, Haruhi doesn't like animals."

Hikaru gave him a small nod of agreement. _That would explain a lot!_

He picked up his feet again and began to walk again, but his legs were still wobbly and he didn't want to fall straight on his face in front of the man who towered over him, so he went slowly.

Ryoji tilted his head to the side then smiled, picking up what he thought was a poor innocent cat and helped it by walking it to the door instead. "here you go lost kitty, go back to where you were. You're so cu-"

Slam-

"Well... she said that you can stay, but if any of the neighbors complain then I have to kick you out. I guess I should have known, since he neighbor beside us has a small Shiba Inu. but whatever, it's okay, it wont eat you, so don't start complaining that your new neighbor will have you for breakfast."

Haruhi sighed heavily as she slammed the door open so wide that it almost touched the wall, but she managed to catch it before it did. "Maybe you can watch yourself for a little while, while I go shopping for something for dinner tonight."

"...I hardly think you'd have to watch me, Haruhi. I'm a grown man."

Haruhi turned around, as she was shrugging off her blazer. She gasped as she was greeted with the confused face of her makeup'less father. "Dad! What're you doing here? I though you were-... Oh no, where's H-"

"I found this inside the house." Ryoji muttered. Eyeing his daughter questionably, he wondered if she had lost her mind and was now talking to herself. He held up Hikaru with both hands. "I was just putting it outside."

Haruhi bit her lip as she looked right into Hikaru's face. She glared at him but he just returned the glare. She looked back up. "Actually dad that's uh... that's mine."

"This cat?"

"Unfortunately."

He blinked. "I don't remember you saying that you wanted a pet."

"I never said that, but I'm uh..." Her mouth twisted as she looked back at her friend. With his cat features, he just stared at her, waiting for her to come up with something. "I'm actually harboring this uh-... this cat, for someone I know. See it's uh... um... it's injured."

Hikaru looked at her with a 'really?' look, as though he was ashamed of her inability to lie properly.

Ryoji turned Hikaru around to look at him in the face. "Hm... It doesn't look injured. But it does walk funny. What happened to it?"

"...An accident."

"What sort of accident?"

"...Um."

"Haruhi?"

"A bicycle accident!" Haruhi almost shouted as her face instantly became flustered from the pressure she was under. "Poor cat got ran over by a bicycle..."

Ryoji gasped, turning Hikaru around again to look at his face. The moment they both looked at each other again, Hikaru stuck his tongue out from the side of his mouth and his head went limp purposely.

"Poor thing! but Haruhi I'm not sure if we can afford any pets..."

"The real owner is paying me for everything it needs." Haruhi looked back at Hikaru, giving him the 'eye' that told him that, what Kaoru said better be true unless he wanted to be thrown outside in an instant. "But it's uh... it's owner went on a trip, and asked if I could... pet-sit."

"Oh..." Ryoji blinked again. "Well... I guess so. I wouldn't want to be that guy who denied a poor injured animal a home! Haha... But... what's it's name? Is it a boy or a girl?"

Haruhi's eyes went wide as she watched her father turn Hikaru around. Hikaru gasped and began to try and wiggle out of Ryoji's grasp immediately, making grunts of pleasure, trying so hard no t say anything.

 _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Haruhi don't let him check me! Don't let him check me! I'm a boy, I swear!_

"Hold still kitty-"

"Dad! stop no... that's invasion of it's privacy!" Haruhi blurted out, taking Hikaru out of her fathers hands. She blushed darkly. Having her father almost check what gender her classmate was. "It's a boy I promise."

Ryoji puckered his lips and watched in minor amusement as the cat clung to his daughter's shirt as though he was just saved by some evil monster and needed protection. He decided to ignore his daughter's sudden act of weirdness. "Aw, Haruhi I think it likes you!"

Both Haruhi and Hikaru blushed (Hikaru's dark blush was covered by all his furr) and her arms let him go, but his claws were stuck to her and he just hung there. She grumbled and pulled him off of her.

"Right, well... I guess I'll just take him into-"

"What's his name though?"

"His what?"

Ryoji raised his eyebrow. He resisted the urge to put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. "...What's the cat's name?"

"Hik-..." She stopped herself and looked around. She bit her lip, trying to think of something. Maybe something that rhymed with Hikaru? Something orange Maybe? Something that's not to cliché or weird or..."

She looked back at her father, feeling as though she was backed into a corner. "Mr. Pickles."

"Mr. Pickles?"

"Hmm,mm."

Hikaru glared her again. _Mr... Pickles?_

Haruhi and her father looked at each other for the longest time before Haruhi opened her mouth again, clutching Hikaru close to her. "Well I better go... give injured Mr. Pickles his medication... I think I'll lock him in my room while I go shopping so it doesn't bother you, dad."

Ryoji didn't get a chance to reply before Haruhi squeezed Hikaru so tightly that he opened his mouth and made a 'squeak' sound like a squeaky-toy, and walked to the other side of the apartment where the door to her room was.

The very second the door shut Hikaru felt a sense of triumph, as he was the first of the host club boys to actually step into Haruhi's room, but that feeling was gone when Haruhi dropped him on the floor from her arms as though he was some sort of piece of clothing that wasn't wanted.

Fortunately he landed on his feet and didn't fall, but he winced and turned around, his tail sticking up in annoyance. "I'm fragile!" He snapped, his brow furrowed.

She just sighed and her first instinct was to unbutton her shirt and change into something gmore comfortable rather than her school uniform, but as she began on her top button she realized who was in the room with her, and stopped.

"And Mr. Pickles? What the hell? Do you ever stop thinking about food?"

She twitched. "Quit complaining, I was put on the spot. I planned on that going over smoother. I didn't think he would be home so soon."

Hikaru stuck his little wet nose up and sat down. "And I'm injured? Great, now you're putting pressure on me."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and turned her back towards him, and began looking for another shirt. "You effortlessly flirt with your own brother in front of a bunch of girls, I'm sure you can handle playing actor and pretend your a little injured. Just limp a little."

He made a humph sound and just sat there on the tatami mat that was in her room. His paw got stuck he it didn't take much to get himself unstuck this time. "I wish you knew how hard it is to do things when you're less than a foot tall."

Haruhi turned again and held her shirt to her chest, shooing him away to the other side of the room with hand signals. "Whatever. Do you mind? This _is_ my room."

Hikaru looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "No. Go ahead."

Whack-

"Ow!"


	4. Toys and Visitations

**Toys and Visitations**

* * *

"Haruhi!"

Silence-

"Haruhi! Meow! Haruhi!"

Silence-

"Haru- _hi_!"

Haruhi squeaked in surprise and tore out her earbuds as Hikaru jumped on her desk, legs sprawled out and all. He slid across the table top, taking her homework with him when he fell on the floor with a thud.

"Hikaru." She grunted in annoyance, twitching irritably as she looked down at her papers that was now on the floor. "Look, you can't just tear through the house like you own everything. You need to calm down before you hurt yourself."

Hikaru's small orange face popped up from the corner of the desk as he used the bed sheets to climb back up, but fell back down again once his claws lost their grip.

WIth a roll of her eyes, Haruhi grabbed his tail and pulled him back up, getting her homework while she was at it. He sighed in relief and lopped down on his stomach as if he had just climbed a mountain.

"So cute..." He sighed, sticking his tongue out. "You care so much for me."

"If you get injured, Kaoru would be mad at me. You do know what happened to animals when they break limbs their limbs, right?"

"Instead of the hospital, they go to the vet. Duh. I've already thought about that."

"No, Hikaru. They're put down.

"...eh?"

"Put to sleep."

"Oh, that doesn't sound so bad."

"You'd be dead, Hikaru."

"...What kind of vet do you plan on taking me to!?"

Haruhi sighed again, closing her book. "Look, that's what happens at every vet. Commoners vet or rich one. Be careful so you won't have to be put down. People aren't as nice to animals as they are to humans."

"Pfft, who would put this cute little face to sleep?" Hikaru rolled his eyes, getting up to a sitting position. "I'm adorable. Your dad said so before he left for work. You're the only one who won't admit it."

"You talk too much to be cute. You're actually a little annoying."

"Uh huh. Everyone wishes their cat could talk, Haru. Consider yourself lucky cause you actually have one."

"You're not my cat. You're your brother's cat. I'm just stuck with you."

Haruhi turned towards him as she finished putting all her homework into folders. "And don't you worry about your mom finding out that you're not home? Don't you think she'd want to see both her sons?"

"Eh, I dunno. When she's home we hardly see her anyway cause she's always busy in her studio, or in her office having meetings." Hikaru muttered, obviously not comfortable with that topic or it embarrassed him. "It doesn't bother me. I've hardly seen her all year she's been really busy with a new line she's been working on."

"...Oh." Haruhi barely replied. She stayed silent as she watched him stretch (in the only way she's ever seen a cat stretch) and began fiddling with her pencil, watching him walk across the desk.

Yesterday she had brought him home with her, and he had gotten the hang of walking, but jumping, climbing and running were still difficult for him. Meowing though... When he meowed he sounded like a normal cat. And it happened randomly, he didn't even understand why.

Haruhi still didn't understand, but suddenly her classmate as a cat, and was living with her.

 _Mother in heaven... I need help._ I don't even know why he's like this.

Then there was a thud that snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at the spot Hikaru was sitting but he wasn't there anymore. He sighed and turned around. Only to find his small orange body handing from the curtains.

"Why?" she deadpanned, staring at him, watching him hang. "Just... _why_?"

Hikaru wiggled. His claws were stuck again. "...I tried to get down..."

"You're getting your cat hair all over my curtains."

"Well that's not my fault! Your desk is too tall and I can't jump down."

Haruhi shook her head, standing up to retrieve him. "Cats always land on their feet. Just jump."

"I don't think you understand how delicate I am now." He argued, as she walked over to him and grabbed him with one hand, using her other one to detach his claws form the nylon curtains. "I'm kitten size. Yeah, cats land on all fours, but kittens don't."

She sighed again, holding him from under his front paws. Holding him up over her head she raised her brow. "...You know... you look pretty pathetic."

He glared, wiggling. "I prefer helpless."

"If your mother never sees you, then why can't you live at your house? She'll never know you're there."

"If I leave one room and she goes into it, she'll start sneezing and they'll eventually find me." He pouted, wiggling his bottom end, trying to get her to put him down. "Put me down, I'm not a doll."

Lifting him up higher, she looked into his small, fluffy face as he glared at her and stuck his tongue out. She took a deep breath and just looked at him. Still she couldn't believe that she was holding her classmate but...

"I guess you _are_ kinda cute like this."

Hikaru's mouth dropped.

"I mean... You're a _cat_. Of course you'd be cuter as a baby animal rather than a human but..."

His eye twitched. "Well... No one's perfect, Haruhi."

Knock-knock-knock

Hikaru squealed as she dropped him from the height she held him from and winced as he landed on his feet, but from the impact he fell over and rolled backwards.

"Crap. Someone's here."

Hikaru grumbled, rubbing his cheek with the back up his paw. "Geez, Haru. Be more gentle."

"Sorry, Hika."

"I'm just a tiny kitty!"

Haruhi looked down at Hikaru and shook her head before walking out of her bedroom. Ignoring Hikaru's screeching complaints from behind her he almost tripped her multiple times before she managed to cross the living room. Ever since he had learned to walk correctly, he was always under her feet.

 _Always_.

Haruhi glared as she used her foot to kick him away and gripped the doorknob to the front door. She unlocked it and managed to open it just slightly before she closed it again and squeaked. A small, sharp pain was in the back of her leg and she noticed that Hikaru's claws were stuck inside her jeans.

"Damn it, Hikaru. Let go! How did you even get there?"

"I ran too fast and I grabbed your leg to stop myself but I got stuck!"

"Let go of me!"

"I can't!"

"Why are you so freaking stupid? Normal cats retract their claws!"

"I can't do that! I don't know how!"

Haruhi turned and looked over her shoulder and watched as both of Hikaru's front paws were stuck in her jeans. She leaned over and tried to grab him, but he was moving too much and she couldn't bend the right way to pull him off her leg.

Grumbling, Haruhi kicked her leg sideways, and Hikaru ended up flying almost across the room. She didn't know where he landed but she wasn't concerned as she finally opened the door.

She was greeted with Kaoru standing there in the doorway, with a strange look on his face.

Haruhi sighed in utmost relief. "Thank god. You've come to take him."

Kaoru didn't say anything and just looked over his shoulder. Suddenly his eyes went wide as he shoved himself passed her, muttering under his breath. "Shut the door, shut the door, shut the door."

Haruhi blinked. "Wait-... What?"

"Haruhiiiii!"

"Oh crap."

"Daddy is here! Did you miss me? I missed you! You didn't come to school today and I was worried! You must tell daddy ahead of time before you do something like that."

Haruhi looked inside the house as Kaoru hurriedly walked inside. She turned back around and saw everyone else running towards her. Her first impulse was to shut the door before they could get inside, but they had gotten too close and she wasn't able to before a bright blonde ball nearly tackled her to the floor.

"Agh! Snepai, get the hell off me."

"Wahhh! Mommy! Haruhi is using those dirty boy words again!"

"Why are you even here?!"

"They followed me here." Kaoru sighed, placing down a couple of plastic shopping bags on the floor near the futon Haruhi apparently called a _couch_.

It was no a couch...

He was a little curious as to why there was scratch marks in the fabric, but he didn't ask about it.

"Like Tamaki said, you didn't come to school today and he was concerned." Kyouya said calmly as he walked into the house with Mori and Huni following him close behind. "Not to mention that Hikaru wasn't at school either. He thought-"

"I thought that, that sneaky twin kidnapped you somewhere again like last time and didn't tell me!"

Haruhi turned and glared at Kaoru. "...Oh really, where is Hikaru? _Kaoru_."

"Heh, Kyouya-senpai, I told you that Hikaru was sick and stayed home."

"You didn't tell him that, and he wouldn't listen to me."

"Well Tono's an idiot and would have gone to our house to try and make Hikaru feel better." Kaoru looked over his shoulder as he started glancing around the house. "Isn't that right, Haruhi?"

"If you're looking for it, I kicked it and it went flying. I don't know where it went."

Kaoru's eyes nearly bulged out of his face. "You _kicked_ it?"

"He stuck himself into my leg. He started it."

"Well that doesn't mean you should kick him! He's too small."

Kyouya raised his eyebrow as he looked at the two first years. "...If you don't mind me asking... Who is 'he' that we're talking about?"

Kaoru and Haruhi froze and slowly turned to look at the raven haired boy. "... _He_?" They spoke in unison.

"Well you said that-"

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! There's strange noises coming from the kitchen!" Huni squealed, running into the living area after reorganizing the fridge to put away a cake. "Takashi!"

After he managed to climb up Mori for safety, Haruhi sighed and eyed the bags Kaoru brought. "It's nothing. I just... There's-"

Kaoru's eyes widened again. "Haruhi has a new family member!"

Haruhi slapped her hand over her face. "Why Kaoru? Just... Why-?"

Suddenly she was cut off by one of Tamaki's loud gasps. "Haruhi! You never told me! How rude. One's father must know first if daughter has a new family member! Don't be so rude and cruel, where is he? A cousin? Is he living here with you?"

"Not exactly-... See-"

Haruhi cut herself off this time as Tamaki ran away towards the kitchen. She clenched her fist and turned towards Kaoru, gripping his shirt collar. As soon as everyone left for the kitchen. "Why did you bring them here? You know what's wrong with, Hikaru."

Kaoru laughed sheepishly, holding his hands up in defense. "I know, I know. They followed me... I shouldn't have said where I was going, but everyone wondered why you didn't come to school so they planned on coming over anyway-"

Haruhi grumbled, pulling his tie to glare into his face. "I would have gone to school today, if I wasn't worried about your brother destroying everything I own. You're brother gets stuck to people's clothes and he's driving me up the wall."

"I'm sorry, but Haruhi look-"

"No, not sorry. You said he wouldn't be bad." Haruhi let his tie go and looked around the room. "If I'm lucky, they left the door open and he got out. But considering that he likes to sleep in my bed, he probably wont leave willingly for a while."

"Well since you just kicked him-"

"I didn't kick him, his claws got stuck to my leg, and he went flying when I moved. He's-"

"I am so sick, of you treating my like I am some sort of animal. Yes, I may look cute and fluffy, but I was a human two days ago. The reason why I am a cat now, is a freaking mystery, but if I get stuck to your pant leg, don't throw me and expect me to land perfectly on my feet." Hikaru expressed himself, carefully crawling out from under the table, as to not get his claws stuck in the tatami mats.

He looked at them both. "Because I don't! Do you know where I went? All the way behind the TV set!"

"Shhh, they'll hear you." Haruhi sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and went over to pick him up, because despite his efforts, he still got stuck. "The less people who know you're an animal, the better. Who knows what kind of things Kyouya might do."

Hikaru opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. He glared at the brunette who held him to her chest and an awkward silence after everyone thought about what exactly Kyoua might do to Hikaru who unexplainably turned into a cat.

Maybe for some sort of science experiment...

"Anyway!" Kaoru exclaimed, after moments of silence. "Look what I bought you, Hika!"

Hikaru turned his head in curiosity as his little brother (not physically, since Kaoru was now a lot taller than he was) and watched him search his blazer jacket for something. It was a few seconds before that 'something' actually came into view.

And... It was a cat toy.

He hated his brother now with passion deep down in the pit of his soul.

Kaoru wiggled the little toy mouse that was stuck to a long sting. "Isn't it cute? I know how kitties like cat toys. I was shopping today after school and bought a bunch of things."

"I hope you die."

"But isn't it cute?"

"No."

"I thought of you when I bought it."

"In a hole... go die in a hole right now."

Kaoru wiggled the toy and was quite amused to see Hikaru's eyes following that toy. "...Do you want it?"

"I want to scratch your eyes out." Hikaru grumbled, clutching Haruhi's sleeve. A strange urge was pulsing through him. A feeling and an inner voice that told him he wanted to play with it. "...Haruhi make him stop."

Kaoru grinned as he wiggled the toy around his brother's face. "You're so cute Hikaru. I wish I could take you home and cuddle you all day long."

Hikaru continued to watch the toy. "Screw you."

Suddenly, Kaoru threw the toy over his shoulder and Haruhi squealed out unexpectedly as Hikaru leaned from her arms and jumped at Kaoru's face. Kaoru squeaked and out of fear of having his eyes scratched out, he therew his brother off his hands and Hikaru instantly went for the toy that was on the floor.

Kaoru smiled as he watched his brother rip the mouse's head off with his mouth. " _Aw_ , look. He likes it."

Haruhi just shook her head.

* * *

"Kao-chan said Hika-chan is home with a really bad tummy ache." Huni explained in a low voice as he stuck a piece of cake into his mouth. "It must have been all the sweets he ate that day."

Haruhi turned to Kaoru. "...A really bad stomachache? Well I'm sure he'll get over it soon and be back to school."

 _And they say I'm a terrible liar!_

Kaoru just nodded, holding a small orange Hikaru on his lap as his big brother chewed on the disembodied mouse toy. "Yes, yes... very soon. Poor boy can't handle sweets like Huni-senpai can. They make him un human, haha..."

Haruhi facepalmed.

"It is rather weird though..." Kyouya admitted, glancing at the cat on Kaoru's lap. "Where did you say you found it?"

Hikaru looked up at the raven haired boy and glared. _I'm not an 'it'._

"Outside... He was hit by a bicycle so I... brought him inside. He's going to a shelter as soon as he learns to stop getting stuck to my stuff."

Tamaki reached over and plucked Hikaru off Kaoru's lap. Hikaru squirmed as he ended up on the blonde's lap instead. "I could have sworn I heard Hikaru here, when we were in the kitchen, but I guess it might have been him on the phone."

Kaoru nodded, glaring at Tamaki as he reached for Hikaru but Tamaki held him out of his reach. "Yes, the phone. Hika was wondering what was taking me so long. Can I have him back?"

"No! I want to cuddle the kitty now. You already had your turn."

"You're a guest, you don't get turns!"

"But it's so cute. I wanna cuddle it."

Hikaru hissed out of instinct and scared himself, causing him to stab Tamaki with his claws. The blonde squealed and his scream scared Hikaru again from his sensitive ears and he jumped out of his arms and ran away under the table. Going to Haruhi where it was safe.

Haruhi sighed and reluctantly picked the scared cat and he struggled. She tried to put him back on the floor but he got stuck to her hoodie and she just gave up. "...You scared the cat..."

"Awe! I'm sorry kitty! But it scratched me! Ahg! Kyouya, I'm bleeding! use your smart doctor knowledge to heal me!"

"It's one tiny dot of blood, Tamaki, you'll live."

"Oh thank god."

Tamaki crawled over to Haruhi again and gave Hikaru a small pat on the head. "Silly kitty, you scared me and made me bleed, but it's okay. You're still so cute. You're so cute that I'd adopt-"

Hikaru hissed again and took his finger into his mouth.

"Ahhhh! Haruhi it bit me!"


	5. Bathroom Buddies

**Bathroom Buddies**

* * *

 _A while week..._

 _Sigh... I'm so bored._

Sitting in his room alone, Kaoru had done his work (left his name black) and was now placing his homework in the copy machine, set to make one copy.

The moment it slid out, he grabbed his pen, and wrote his signature down on the original one and scribbled his brother's name down on the copy of his work.

"Well done, Hikaru. You're so smart." He sighed, stacking them on top of each other and carefully slid them into a folder, and shoved the folder into his book bag.

He then slumped down on his fist and slowly blew out sir from his lips. he began to think. Something he was never able to do a lot because Hikaru was always so distractive.

Hikaru (for some very strange and unexplainable reason) was now a cat, and if he stays as such, then he wont be able to come home ever again. His brother was going to have to live with their classmate forever, and nothing will ever be the same again!

But despite that. There has to be a reason as to how that happened. One minute his dear twin was just like him, then... He was a cat. And like they had kept saying before...

People don't just turn into animals!

But he did... And Kaoru was stuck coping his homework, so Hikaru wouldn't fail in school. The teachers knew that they helped each other with their work and gave each other their answers, so over the past week, the teachers hadn't figured out that they were exactly alike and were done by just one person.

"Hika owes me for this one..." He pouted, and organized his table after he had spent that evening writing poems about his sadness. He picked up one and frowned at his pitiful writing. He was expressing his complaints in words about his brother being a cat.

He threw the stack of papers with his poems written on them, down on the desk before walking over and throwing himself on the bed to lay by himself... alone.

He missed sleeping next to his brother. Sure, his twin would keep him up at night sometimes. When he would talk about just random things, and talk about Haruhi. While his brother had the hugest crush on the brunette, it almost annoyed Kaoru to talk about one person for two hours straight, but it was also cute.

His brother was growing up and it was only natural that he feel this way because... he was loosing his brother.

Normally that would make him see himself as over dramatic, but now, saying that he'd loose his brother wasn't a lie, or an excuse to make himself feel sad. It was true. Because this time, he had lost his brother.

Because his brother was a freaking cat!

He took a deep breath and sighed again, grabbing his brother's pillow and smashing it under his head to get comfortable. The only thing he had to look at, was the wall.

So he stared at the wall.

"I wonder what Hikaru and, Haruhi are doing..."

* * *

" _Why_? What were you thinking?"

"...Oh I don't know. Maybe if I suddenly turned into a cat, that if I jumped off the balcony, I may turn into a bird!"

"That didn't happen."

"I know it didn't happen. I was being sarcastic. Now I'm _filthy_."

"You're the one who aimed for the mud."

"I hardly think I'd aim for the mud on purpose, Haruhi."

"You act like it's my fault."

"I still think you pushed me."

"Why would I push you? How would I benefit from pushing you off a balcony? I wouldn't push you on purpose even if I did _push_ you. You're lucky it's trash day and that trashcan was there to make your fall less dramatic."

Hikaru grumbled and sat on the toilet as Haruhi turned the bathwater on. His cute fluffy orange fur was covered almost completely in mud. His paws were muddy, his head was muddy (because when he fell, he fell over off his feet and fell backwards on his back, and struggled to get back up). Not only that, but he was extremely itchy behind his ears.

Many times he had seen cats scratch themselves behind their ears, but he still wasn't sure how to maneuver his leg to bet his claws to his head.

Because humans don't normally scratch behind their ears with their feet!

There might be some weirdo's, but he was not one of them!

He looked over at the brunette who was on her knees in front of the bathtub, filling the bathwater, and making sure it wouldn't overflow. Normally he would stick his nose up and complain that the bath and the bathroom itself was small and commoner-like, but now that he was just a foot long cat, everything was huge.

Even Haruhi's tiny apartment.

"Haruhi..." He whined, laying down on his stomach on the closed toilet seat. "My head is itchy again. Scratch it."

"You're gross, you probably got mosquito eggs in your fur when you fell in the mud."

"...I got _what_?"

"Mosquito eggs. They're probably what are making you itch."

"..."

"..."

"...AHHHH!"

"Oh hush. You won't die from it."

"Mosquito babies are in my hair!"

"Hold still or you'll fall off the toilet. Now come here, the water's ready." Haruhi's shoulders dropped in hopelessness in what has come of her life. She closed her eyes and pinched her nose when Hikaru slipped off the edge of the toilet from the slippery muddy mess he made from freaking out.

Once he landed on his rear, and gave the floor a horrified look, as though it was the floor's fault he fell. Haruhi rolled her eyes and rolled her sleeves up before picking him up herself.

It was just an innocent evening and right before dinner Haruhi decided to walk down to the front of the apartment to retrieve the mail. Hikaru,out of curiosity of how commoners got their mail, he followed her. On their way back into her apartment, she stopped in front of the door to look through the bills.

After she was taking to long, he decided to test out his new cat abilities and tried to walk across the railing of the balcony like a tightrope, but it had sprinkled earlier that day and everything was wet and slippery. Once he jumped, he slid and fell off down towards the ground. And since they were on the second story, she panicked and ran after him. Only to find that he had fell onto the lid of a closed trashcan, slipped from there and landed in a large, insanely deep mud puddle.

Now she was stuck giving her classmate a bath.

It was indeed as strange as it sounded.

"I have _bugs_!"

Haruhi threw him into the water.

"Agh!"

And it took Haruhi 1.5 seconds to realize that cats hated water...

"Ahhhh!"

"Hikaru, what are you doing!? Hold still!"

"Water! I don't know why but it feels unnatural! Ahhh! Get it off, get it off, get it off! Get me out! Aghhh!"

"Ow, quit squirming! You're making the floor all wet. Would ya hold still?! I just need to-"

"Let go of me!"

Haruhi squealed loudly as Hikaru's water soaked body jumped out of her arms and out of the bathtub. All his fighting had made the rim of the tub wet and as he jumped, he slipped and fell face down on the floor. But before Haruhi could grab him and help him up, he pawed at her hand and ran away behind the toilet.

The bathroom was so small, that there wasn't anywhere else to go.

He gasped and shook from his head down to his rear and sprinkled everything with water. He pawed at his head and hoped on the floor a few times to get the water off.

Haruhi furrowed her brow and held her hand that he had scratched. She shook it off and turned around on her knees, glaring at him mercifully. "What the hell was that?"

Hikaru, who had stuck his head out from behind the sink, stuck himself back and huffed, he turned around and his tail stuck out and swept the floor. "I-... I don't like the water."

"What do you mean you don't like the water? You liked the water a when you weren't a cat. It's not going to kill you to take a bath."

"My kitty cat instincts are telling me that it's bad."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Well I'm not letting you out of the bathroom until you get in it. If you don't take a bath you'll get fleas and if you get fleas, I'm not going to let you live here anymore, because I don't want my house having fleas. Now come here."

Hikaru scowled at that information and slowly crept out of his hiding place. He crinkled his nose and wiggled his whiskers as he eyed the bathtub cautiously. Knowing exactly what was in it.

He was halfway to it when he froze after hearing Haruhi laugh.

His frown deepened. "What? You know, if you were a cat. I'd laugh at you, too."

Haruhi held one hand to her stomach as she laughed harder. "Pfft, hahahah! You're-... You look so funny, hahah!"

He pointed his backend up with his paws out, standing in a cat-threatening pose. "...Some people would get offended if you told them that."

"Heh... Hahah, you're all wet! Hahah!"

"..."

"Hahahah!"

"...You're being very rude."

Haruhi laughed a little longer and he just sat there. After a few moments, she finally calmed down and took a deep breath. She tried to talk between her giggles. "You-... Your hair's sticking up, and your tail-... hahe... You look so weird when you're wet."

He rolled his eyes. "...Yeah... I think we established that."

Biting her lower lip, Haruhi leaned over and picked him up from under his front paws and held him up. She lost all the amusement in what she was laughing so hard at earlier and narrowed her eyebrows. "Scratch me one more time and I'll hit you with the bluntest object I can find."

Hikaru winced. "Quit throwing me then! You treat me like I have no feelings."

"To be honest, I didn't think you did."

"You're a jerk."

She sighed, holding him up to be at the same eye-level as him. "Okay... I'm sorry. But you _are_ a pain though."

"I haven't done anything to you since I got here!"

"You've made holes in my curtains, and scuffed up my couch."

Hikaru didn't say anything, and Haruhi took advantage of his silence by dipped his bottom half into the water. He kicked his feet a few times but he gave up struggling and finally stood on all fours in the water. The water itself was only two inches deep. He flinched when he heard a pop sound and struggled against the water to get to the other side of the tub.

Haruhi grabbed his tail and pulled him back. She popped the cat shampoo (A gift from Kaoru) and poured a little dab of it into her palm. She grumbled her complaints under her breath and laid her other hand on his back before he could run away again.

"Now hold still. I've never given a cat a bath before."

Hikaru frowned and sat down. He made a face towards the water that gave off his wavy reflection and swished his tail under the water.

He flustered darkly under his fur as he felt Haruhi's hands rubbing into his back with the soap.

Oh my god... Haruhi's bathing me...

Haruhi's giving me a... bath.

His eye twitched. Then hurriedly shook his head free of thoughts that suddenly entered his mind. How could an innocent little kitty cat have such dirty thoughts? He asked himself and breathed heavily out of his mouth. He couldn't imagine how dark his skin was under all his hair.

Haruhi's touching me...

He breathed harder.

"...Hika?"

"...Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"No! No I'm not!

"Yeah..."

Haruhi then also realized what she was doing and blushed. "Don't get used to this. I don't plan on having you jump into mud again so... I'm not going to give you a bath every night."

He took a deep breath. Feeling her hands rub into his head. "...I don't like this."

"Quit complaining, it's just soap."

"Don't touch me anywhere under the belt, Haru. I know I look cute and fluffy and everyone what's to touch me, but don't you dare violet me. I have my limits."

She rolled her eyes, making him stand on all fours again to scrub the rest of his back. "Sure, _you_ have limits. You don't even have a belt, so-"

"Outline where you think there would a belt and don't touch anywhere under there."

"..."

"Well don't look at where you would outline it!"

"How do you expect me to-?"

"Control yourself Haruhi, sheesh."

"I wasn't! How am I suppose to get you clean if I'm not suppose to touch you."

"Stay on the orange fur. Don't touch the white fur. _Simple_."

"Yeah, yeah, now turn around, I need to get your chest-"

"... I don't appreciate that passes you're making towards me."

"I'm not making passes at you, I'm just giving you a bath!"

"That sounds strangely-"

Hikaur was cut off by Haruhi dumping water on him. He screamed and ran to the other side of the tub, but she moved her arm under his stomach and pulled him backwards to pour more water on his back were it was still soapy. He struggled and told her to let go and to stop touching him, but his complaints came out in vain.

"Haruhi... I keep hearing a boy's voice, do you hear it too or am I just going crazy?"

Both Hikaru and Haruhi froze in place as Ryoji's voice came from around the corner. Haruhi's red-headed father peaked the door open and stuck his head in. Looking at them both with a raised eyebrow.

He cocked his head to the side. "And why is there mud tracked all over the house?"

Haruhi slowly turned around and let Hikaru's small cat body go, but he didn't move. "Dad... You're back early."

He grinned. "Silly Haruhi, you know I only work half the time when I leave in the morning. I only work full time when I have night shifts."

She sighed. "Oh yeah... Forgot."

"Why is the house a mess?"

"Hikaru fell in the mud."

"...Hikaru?"

"I mean-... _Mr. Pickles_."

"Aw! Poor Mr. Pickles. Falling in the mud. Are you giving him a bath?"

"Yes..." Haruhi frowned. "A bath."

Hikaru glared. _And Mr. Pickles would like privacy..._

"You're so cute with cats, Haruhi." Ryoji smiled and closed the door again. And yelled at her from the other side. "We'll celebrate daddy coming home early by ordering takeout! I'll get your favorites."

"We had takeout two days ago, dad. We can't afford it twice a week."

"You worry too much, Haruhi!"

She shook her head and went to grab a towel off the hanger. "And you're terrible with finances..."

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to."

"You're so cute, Haruhi! Daddy loves you."

"...That's how you end every argument."

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Nothing..."

"I'm still ordering takeout!"

Hikaru blinked widely at his brunette friend and listened to their conversation. His wet fur was heavy against his small limbs and he found it harder to move around faster. He pawed at his cheek and itched the best he could at his whiskers.

He stopped suddenly once he was picked up out of the water and was draped with a thin scratchy towel. He frowned as she started rubbing him with it making him unstable on his feet.

When the towel was pulled away, Haruhi tried not to laugh again as his fur puffed out, making him look like a fluffy hotdog.

She ended up laughing anyway, despite her efforts not to and stood up to put the towel in the hamper. "Come on, Mr. Pickles. You're coming with me to clean your paw prints off the tile."

He frowned and shook his back foot, but doing so caused him to have no balance so he fell forward on his face.

Haruhi just laughed at him again.

* * *

After cleaning up Hikaru's tracks that were all over the kitchen tile, and by the front door, and after Haruhi finished scolding her father for buying takeout even after she told him not to they finally were able to go Haruhi's room for the night.

Haruhi stayed up for another two hours to study, and do her homework before deciding it was time for bed, Haruhi changed into her pajamas in the bathroom and turned the lights out before crawling into her small twin sized futon on the floor.

She sighed and pulled the covers up to her chin, sinking into her bed to fall asleep.

 _Scratch-scratch-scratch._

She twitched, pulling the blankets over her head.

 _Scratch-scratch-scratch._

Turning over on her side, Haruhi cursed under her breath and tried to ignore it.

 _Scratch-scratch-scratch._

But by this time she realized that Hikaru was very hard to ignore.

"Damn it, Hikaru. Go to sleep. Quit scratching the door."

Hikaru's golden cat-like eyes glared at her through the darkness, and let his front paws fall from the floor. He didn't say anything and continued to do it with just one paw, but once he scratched the door again, a shoe was thrown at him and he hissed, running to the other side of the room.

Haruhi sighed and turned back over to sleep.

"You hit me!"

"Go to sleep, Hika."

Hikaru's head stuck out from under the chair and his orange hair stuck up, but Haruhi was too busy trying to sleep to notice. "You don't _hit_ people."

"You're a cat."

"That should be an even more reason to _not_ hit me."

Haruhi glared and pulled the blankets down, leaning on her elbow as she sat up. "Well you're being annoying. Go lay back down and go to sleep. I have school in the morning. Quit making so much noise or I'll give you to Nekozawa-senpai."

Hikaru thought about that for a moment before deciding that, that wouldn't be a very pleasurable experience to him and hesitantly made his way to her futon. Cursing under his breath about animal abuse.

Haruhi laid back down after he didn't say anything, and turned to lay on her side again. She hummed out in contentment and snuggled into the covers again, this time being serious about going to sleep.

Was serious about going to sleep, until something furry touched her bare leg -as she only wore shorts-. She frowned and moved to the other side of her bed. "Hika... You know you're suppose to sleep at the foot of the bed."

"I don't want to." He argued, walking under the covers until his head popped up from above. he laid on his stomach with his paws on the pillow near her head. "It's cold down there and you always kick me in your sleep."

She sighed and gave up on arguing. "Alright fine, but stay on your side."

"Fine."

* * *

The next morning, Haruhi work up to Hikaru laying onto of her.

"What did I tell you, Hikaru? You're-... You're on my chest."

"Hmmm... fluffy clouds."

 _Whack-_

"Ow!"


	6. Kittens

**Kittens!**

* * *

"Hika... could you-... never mind."

Hikaru turned to the brunet who stood above him and glared. "What?"

"I was going to ask you to get the eggs."

"..."

"But you don't have hands..." Haruhi frowned. "And you can't even reached the counter."

"...You just like to make me feel down, don't you?"

"It's not your fault, you're a cat."

Hikaru pouted as he sat down. His tail curled around him as he watched Haruhi prepare lunch. His whiskers twitched in annoyance as he was limited to all these things he used to be able to do so easily. He rubbed his face with his paw and grunted as his claws scratched his skin.

He winced and stuck his tongue out, feeling a burning sensation in his cheek. "Ow..."

"Quit scratching yourself." She looked down at him, sweat-dropping at how pathetic he was. "Cats lick their own wounds ya know, so-"

"Absolutely not. I am not acting like some sort of animal. I refuse to pick up those habits.

"Like that time you ate that bug..."

"That was an accident! I flew at me!"

"I'm worried though..." Haruhi pondered, biting her lip as she glanced down at him. He was up and was trying to jump onto the counter. He jumped but slipped and he clung to the edge, trying not to fall. She rolled her eyes and grabbed him, setting him beside her on the countertop.

"You're..." she paused, looking at his fluffy face. "You're acting more like a cat than you used to be. You might be getting used to it an all but... what if you can't change back?"

His face tightened in a frown. "I don't want to stay a cat forever. No offense to your simple living or anything but I don't want to stay here anymore..."

"I don't want you to stay here either."

"..."

"No offense to you or anything. It just I'd rather have you be with Kaoru instead. He's constantly complaining to me that he's lonely."

Hikaru sighed and laid down on his stomach, resting his head on his small soft arm. "I don't know why I turned into this anyway... I didn't do anything weird or something like that..."

"Alice from 'Alice and wonderland' turned small after she drank a little potion."

"Haruhi... that's total fiction. I didn't drink a potion."

"Fiction yeah, but how many people do you know that have turned into a cat?"

"...True."

Hikaru had been living there in her house now with her and her dad for three weeks. Almost a month. Hikaru wasn't getting stuck everywhere as often anymore. He moved around easily as though he had been a cat all his life and occasionally when he would try to talk, he would accidentally meow.

Haruhi was worried that he may be permanently turning into a cat, if his speech was being interrupted unexpectedly, and was saying things unintentionally.

In truths, it wasn't all that bad having him around anymore. At first it had irritated her, but now she was fine with it. He was her friend after all, and while he was annoying, he wasn't as bad as he could be, and really. He was the victim in this, so she couldn't blame him for it.

"Haru-hi!"

...He may be more of a victim than she thought.

The two teens (one of them was a cat and his hair stuck up in surprise) stood there in silence as the curtain to the kitchen was opened and Ryoji peaked his head into it. A plastic bag dangled at his wrist.

"Hello daughter." He grinned, stepping into the small room, swishing his hips once to the side making his skirt swish. He flashed Hikaru a grin afterwards. "Hello Mr. Pickles."

"Hey dad, you're home early."

Hikaru grumbled under his breath but didn't say anything in fear of being kicked out of the house or becoming a science experiment.

"I came home early, and I went shopping with a friend from work, he was shopping for his daughters birthday." Ryoji explained, swaying the plastic bag a little, making it crinkle. "And I picked something up for you!"

Haruhi just sighed. "...You shouldn't have spent money for no reason, you know you didn't get paid as-

Ryoji wiggled his finger, tisking her until she was silent. "What did I tell you, Haruhi. You worry too much. I made sure not to go to the clothes section. I would have spent much more, and I know how you like to get your clothes at the discount section in the boys aisle."

She curled her nose at the look Hikaru gave her. "...They're cheaper there."

Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"And you wouldn't believe what I found at the little section by the cash register, it's so cute!"

"...What is it?"

Grinning, Ryoji opened the plastic bag and giddily pulled out a piece of cardboard with a little cartoon cat face on it. With wide eyes Haruhi watched as he opened it, pulling out something red. Holding it out to her.

"It's a match your cat set!"

"..."

Hikaru looked at it and blinked wildly. "...Meow?"

Haruhi gave it an even weirder look, looking at the bright blue collar that was shoved into Hikaru's face, and what was shoved into hers. "...A bracelet and a collar?"

"Aren't they just a cutest? I had to get it. I thought Mr. Pickles would look so cute in it."

"...Cute... in a..."

Hikaru's eyes went wide as Ryoji held the collar in his hands, holding it outwards to him. He gasped at the thought of being confided like an animal and stood up. He clenched his teeth and turned around, running across the counter top to get away from him.

He couldn't talk. He wasn't allowed to or people would know who he was. He couldn't tell him no.

"Come here Pickles, I wanna see you wear it."

"Meow! Meow! Meow!"

"It's okay Mr. Pickles. It's not going to bite. See? It even has a bell."

"Meooow!"

He wanted to say no. He flashed a look towards Haruhi and hoped that Haruhi would help him, but she was too busy paying attention to the bracelet that matched his collar. The bracelet also had a bell on it and she was touching it, wondering why her father would buy something so weird.

After a few minutes of running away from the red head, his efforts of trying to run were pointless and he ended up getting caught. Ryoji smiled and sat him on his bottom. strapping the collar around his neck.

"Isn't it cute, Haruhi." He rambled, his hand to his cheeks. "Later when that pay check comes in, we should engrave it. I'm not looking forward to his real owner coming back from his trip. I really like having Mr. Pickles here."

Haruhi watched as Hikaru used his back feet to try to pull off from his neck. His claws got stuck around the collar though. He ended up getting stuck that way, and he started choking himself.

She sighed, going to save him. "Dad... Hika-... Mr. Pickles doesn't like it."

"He'll get used to it, I'm sure. Cat's don't normally like collars, but we don't want him getting out and getting lost. This way people will know that he has a home and not to take him to the pound."

"...But he looks like he's dying..."

"We have a dramatic kitty, Haruhi."

"...He _really_ doesn't like it."

She loosened the collar and Hikaru took a deep breath of air. Looking rather dramatic as he did so. He shot her a glare but she couldn't do anything else. He looked up at Ryoji but he didn't realize that his evil cat face was telling him to go away.

He smiled again a Hikaru's furry face and gave his head another pat. "Well Haruhi, daddy has to go to work. Make something nice for me for dinner."

Her expression dropped. "But I have to go to the supermarket, I can't leave the cat here by himself."

"I'm sure he'll be okay here. He's a very well behaved house cat."

"...That's when you're here."

He smirked, patting his daughters head before brushing his lips against her cheek. "He'll be fine, Haruhi. You're so cute. Maybe when Mr. Pickles leave's we'll get your own cat~"

"Could we not?"

He giggled and flapped his wrist at her. "I'll be back later, luckily I only have the afternoon shift today. I'll see you later, Haruhi."

After muttering her farewell to her father, she turned back at the small fridge then towards the cabinet. She wasn't sure what there was to make dinner with that day and stuck her lips out, pouting.

"He knows we needed to go shopping but he sees something and he buys junk like this." She grumbled, tossing her bracelet on the counter, that started to make her wrist itch. "...I guess you're coming with me. Behave in public, okay?"

Hikaru looked at her, using his right front paw to claw at the blue collar she hadn't taken off of him. "I don't want to go anywhere."

"Well you can't stay here my yourself."

He grunted, just sitting there. His tail swished slightly. "I'm not wearing that, though."

"You don't have to."

* * *

Hikaru grumbled, watching Haruhi place another bag on the sliding table at the cashier. He laid his furry chin down on the handle of the cart. His paws hung over the edge. He looked bored.

And he was as bored as he looked.

Shopping and not being able to get out of the cart, was boring as hell for him. And he had complained the whole half hour they were there. The freezer aisle wasn't fun, the canned section looked fun and he wanted nothing more but to tear through it and knock every single one of them down, and Haruhi had spent a good five minutes looking for the right spice, at a nice price.

In other words... Shopping at the commoners super market was a lot more fun as a human.

He hated being a cat.

Haruhi looked over at him to make sure he was still there, then stuck her hand into her bag, pulling out her wallet. She turned to him when the cashier walked away to get change.

"I'd ask you to break it, but you don't have any money on you. Unless you have pockets under all the hair."

He pouted. "Ha Ha... Where'd you get all that money anyway?"

"Your brother."

"I thought that the money he gives you is only supposed to be for my expenses, not your everyday life expenses."

"If you'd eat cat food for once, then I wouldn't use his money for groceries. But you decided that you don't like cat food, and you eat whatever I cook, so technically that counts as your expenses."

He wrinkled his pink little nose and watched as she placed a bag in the cart. It looked heavy, and he wanted to help her with it, but he couldn't. He'd be less capable of picking it up, and putting it away than she was.

He flinched as she placed the bagged food down on the floor and squeaked as she grabbed him from under his paws and lifted him out of the cart, placing him on the floor next to the food.

He felt like a baby.

But then again... Haruhi just picked him up from under his stomach and around his paws and the feeling of her warm hands over his fur felt...nice and comforting. He skin under his hair burned darkly as he just sat there, watching her put the bags around her arms to carry them out the door. She had to be carrying five bangs. He wanted to help, but couldn't.

"Okay, I paid..." she mumbled, looking down at him, nudging him with her toe to make him move. "Let's go."

"Oh, what a cute cat." The cashier squeaked. Holding out Haruhi's change. "What's his name?"

"Hik-... Mr. Pickles."

"Aw! And you bought pickles, that's cute. He looks so clean and groomed. Not like those stay cats that hide out under the raised porch outside."

She nodded, ignoring Hikaru's smug smirk. "Yeah... He's sort of new."

"I didn't know you liked cats, Haruhi. When you were little you used to feed the stay animals though. It was adorable."

"Uh huh."

"Could I pet him?"

"Knock yourself out."

Hikaru looked up at her and glared. He watched the cashier's hands and backed away from her until his back bumped into Haruhi's leg. He cursed under his breath and pawed at her hands, but his efforts to silently tell her to leave were pointless. She grabbed him and embraced him tightly.

"He's so soft." She cooed, rubbing her cheek against his face. "And cute. Where did you get him?"

"My classroom.

"What?"

"...He was bumped on me by his other owner. I don't plan on keeping him long. The other guy is bound to come back from his trip and take him back."

Hikaru pouted at her words and just went limp in the girls arms. She squeezed him tighter. "He's as cute as a teacup.'

Haruhi sighed, adjusting the bags on her arms. "Yeah... We uh... I have to take him home now. Could you drop him in one of these bags? I don't have hands to carry him back home."

The cashier blinked, holding Hikaru out. She adjusted him and placed him in the bag that had the least amount of items in it and made sure he could breathe.

"There you go."

"Thank you."

After she was done. Haruhi gave a heavy sigh and made her way out the door. She was tired and cranky and just wanted to go home, cook dinner, then take a nap before studying.

Watching, and making sure Hikaru wouldn't get into trouble earlier, and going to school, worrying that he'd do something to the house had worn her out. She made her way outside and frowned at the weight on her arms. Luckily her house was only across the street and a few houses down.

Hikaru frowned at the space, and being crammed in with the spices she put in that bag and began scratching at the plastic of the bag. It didn't take long before the bottom fell through and everything that was in there, fell and rolled around on the ground. Including him.

He landed on the cement with a thud.

"Ow!" He hissed. Struggling to stand back up on his feet after felling to the ground, and being hit in the head with the paprika.

"Hika!" Haruhi whined, scowling at the things that were now on the floor. "What're you doing? Look what you did. It's everywhere now."

"Well the plastic was suffocating me!"

She sighed. Placing all the bags down to pick up everything back into a bag that wasn't torn. "Next time, I'll just leave you home then. Maybe you'll like it better there."

Hikaru glared and sat on the ground, watching her pick all the small things up. He wanted to help her, but of course he couldn't. He had no thumbs. He opened his mouth, to apologize, but he stopped himself from saying anything as a guy walked up from behind Haruhi. He frowned at him and watched him intensely. Wondering why he had stopped moving when beside her.

He picked up the canned soy beans and held them out to her. "Do you need help?"

Hikaru crinkled his nose.

Haruhi looked up and game him an awkward smile. "Yeah... No. I got it."

Hikaru grumbled. Looking at the boy, he had facial features of a teenager, and looked to be the same age as them both. It made his insides burn. He wanted to tell him to go away.

Whoever it was, they helped Haruhi pick up the rest of the things and put them back into another bag. Hikaru jumped up on his feet and jumped a little, hissing as they stood up together.

Haruhi gave him a weird look and waved him off.

"Careful, it's a stray. It could have rabies." The boy warned, glaring at Hikaru, shooing him away with one hand while he put his other hand on Haruhi's arm, scooting her away from him. "Shoo."

Hikaru gasped.

"No... Unfortunately it's not a stray... that's my cat."

"Oh... Sorry, cat."

Hikaru hissed again.

"Shh, Pickles! Don't hiss."

Hikaru ignored her and lowered his front half to the ground. His hair on his back stuck up. His sharp teeth showed out of his mouth as the boy kneeled down in front of him.

"He'll probably run away if you carry your bags, and let him walk by himself." The boy said, looking at Hikaru. "I work here at the store. Would you like me to help you carry your bags home?"

 _No! No thank you! She doesn't need your help!_

"Oh really? I don't want to trouble you."

 _Exaclty..._

"No. It wouldn't be a problem. It's sort of my job."

"...Well, if you insist."

 _Haruhi!?_

The boy looked down at Hikaru and smiled, to which Hikaru relied to it with another hiss. He pawed at his hand as he reached over to pick him up, but his claws missed. The boy laughed at him.

"He's mean."

Haruhi sighed, shooting Hikaru a warning look. "He doesn't like being touched my strangers. Pickles, knock it off."

Hikaru looked back at her and hissed once more, making her flinch, glaring back at him. He nearly jumped two inches into the air as the boy touched him. As a new reflex, he leaned down and bit his hand. The boy squeaked and pulled back.

"Ow, he bit me!"

"Hika!"

"Hika?"

"Mr... Pickles!"

Hikaru hissed again.

Haruhi sighed. "Just... leave him alone. I think he wants to walk alone."

Hikaru scowled, inching with caution away from the boy. As soon as he was out of reach, Hikaru ran over to Haruhi and walked around her leg. Poking his head out, he hissed at the boy again before turning back around.

The boy raised his brow. "He has issues."

"You have no idea..."

 _He's not even supposed to be a cat, period..._

Hikaru's whiskers twitched in annoyance as the boy took some bags from Haruhi, leaving her with only two. She turned her attention away from him to look back at Hikaru, who was standing practically under her feet. She poked him lightly in his side with the two of her shoe and he looked up at her looking offended before scampering ahead of her.

She rolled her eyes and apologized to the boy next to her for her rude cat.

Not once had she ever thought, that she'd say something like that.

Hikaru stopped walking and flinched as Haruhi's walked right over him. Surprisingly, she didn't step, or kick him. He blinked at her shadow and walked her walk away from behind. He glared at the boys head and began plotting his death.

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath. Casually prancing, following them. "...He makes me look bad on purpose."

"...Meow?"

"Exactly, that's what I-..." Hikaru narrowed his eyes and stopped moving. He moved his head to look over his shoulder. "Hey... What-"

"Meow." A cat stood behind him. Looking at him with an emotionless expression. "...Meow."

He glared, but didn't say anything else to it, before walking away again. "...This cat body needs to go away... Of course Haruhi wouldn't be attracted to a cat..."

Suddenly, he felt something touch his tail and he jumped back, his eyes wide. He stared at the same spotted cat and blew in it's face. It turned it's face but only looked back at him.

He grunted, backing away. "Stop looking at me. Go away."

It only followed him. "...Meow."

His eyes widened, he understood exactly what the cat was saying. "Hey... I know what you're saying."

"Meow..."

"You're uh... A female?"

"Meow."

"...I... I'm too young for kittens." His eyes went wider. "Wait... No! I don't want your babies!"

The female cat looked at him, and continued to follow him until he stepped moving away from her. She walked around him and rubbed her nose against his hair near his back side.

He screamed. "Ah! No! Absolutely not! Go away old lady. I know what you want!"

"Meow."

"Stop sniffing me! Meow! Meow! Meow!"

The cat looked at him, and started following him again as he backed away some more. "...Meow?"

"I feel like you're violating me."

"..."

"Meow!"

"Meow?"

"Leave me alone!" He hissed at her, backing away from her again. The old female cat looked at him as though she was confused and followed him. He hissed at her, but this time she hissed back, and he got scared and started running away.

"Meow!"

"Haruhi!"

He turned around and noticed Haruhi and the boy were very far ahead of him. He looked at the girl cat who was against trying to sniff him from behind and started running away again, trying to catch up with the brunette who had left him to fend for himself with the strays.

The female cat hissed at him one more time, making him jump, causing him to land on his own tail. That of course scared him more than anything and he bolted down the sidewalk, catching up with Haruhi, hoping she'd save him from the cat in heat.

He was never leaving the house again...


	7. The Cure

**The Cure**

* * *

"Alright! Someone needs to explain some things to me. Kaoru!"

"Boss, I swear to god. Yell my name one more time and I'll be the one to shove your head into a toilet."

Tamaki spun around on his heel. His eyebrow twitched with exaggerated annoyance. "Well! Where's Hikaru? You see him everyday before school don't you? None of us have seen him in two months. Where is he? You keep saying he's sick, but sick for two months? Is it deadly?"

"Is Hika-chan dead!?"

Kaoru looked up from his notebook and frowned. He was already irritated from earlier and didn't have that much patience left. "Yeah, he's still sick. No it's not deadly."

Thrusting his hand in the air, the tall blonde made a small twirl. "He must be terribly sick then. Men! We cannot let our fellow member suffer anymore alone! Pack up, we're heading to the twins house for a slumber party!"

"No you're not!" Kaoru stood up, holding his hands up just as Huni ran off, obeying their king. "One, I didn't invite you, two, Hikaru's sick and it's very, very contagious. He needs injections."

"...That sounds serious."

"It is serious, he doesn't feel human anymore he's so sick."

 _Quite literally..._

"I have a question..." Kyouya piped up, turning everyone's attention towards the corner where he sat alone at a table. "One day he's fine, so fine he was up and around making Tamaki scream bloody murder, and the next day he couldn't go to school because he got sick. What did he come down with exactly, Kaoru?"

"Um... Something very serious."

"What?"

"Let me think..."

"I Think you're lying."

"I'm not lying! Why would I lie about my brother being sick?" Kaoru hesitated, biting his lip as he stared at his blank notebook. "I just... forgot what the doctor said. Haruhi!"

Groaning, Haruhi turned around and rested her face on her hand, slumping on her elbow. "What?"

"What's wrong with Hikaru?"

She blinked, barely paying attention. "He's pregnant."

Tamaki gasped. "Oh my god!"

Huni looked faint. "Hika-chan is having an aka-chan? Oh my gosh, Takashi! We didn't even plan a baby shower!"

"Haruhi!" Kaoru hissed, scooting over to her as she sat in her chair, he grabbed her elbow and pulled her face close to his. "I meant illness, remember? He's sick."

"Oh right, sorry, we were having a strange conversation last night." Haruhi looked away, puckering her lips in thought. "...He has a bad fever all the time. Very contagious."

Tamaki turned his head to the brunette, glaring suspiciously. "You were talking to Hikaru last night? How? _Where_?"

Kaoru's eyes widened. "On the cell phone! Gosh milord... _sheesh,_ get with the times..."

"But Hikaru hasn't been answering any of my phone calls, why is he talking to, Haruhi?"

Haruhi, to that, just shrugged and grabbed the strap of her book bag. "I have to go. I have a lot to do at home. I'll see you guys later."

"And not to mention _that_!" Tamaki squealed again, causing Haruhi to stop as he pointed towards her. "Haruhi, you've been going home early for the past two months, and Kaoru's been staying later than he used to before Hikaru got sick."

"He's right," Kyouya muttered, notebook in hand. "Wouldn't it make sense that Kaoru go home early to be with Hikaru since he's sick? And Haruhi usually stays a little later to study."

"There's only one explanation for this!" Their leader pondered, curling his finger under his chin before moving his finger between Kaoru and Haruhi. "Haruhi's nursing Hikaru back to health and Kaoru is staying after school as he's wallowing in his own self pity because he can't do anything for his beloved twin!"

"..."

"..."

Kaoru sighed. "That is exactly what's going on. Thank you, boss. I don't know how we managed to keep it a secret this long."

"Look I really have to go." Haruhi rolled her eyes, pinching Tamaki's finger until he pulled his hand back towards him with a pained yelp. "I had a long night last night and got up early. I need a nap."

"But Haruhi! You leave right after the guests leave and that doesn't give daddy any time to be with you." He whined, reaching his hand out towards her as she began walking away. "Kyouya! My percentage!"

"...Well before hand, you were at a mere three percent when it came to Haruhi's company, now..." Kyouya had a glint to his glasses as he held his notebook up to show his friend. "You're at a quarter of a half percent."

Tamaki looked faint. "Haruhi we need to bond more!"

Slam-

She was gone.

"Kyouya! We have to figure out what's going on! I can't stand it! We need them both back full time."

"You're complaining?" Kyouya grumbled, opening his laptop. "The amount of customers have dropped dramatically since Hikaru got sick and Kaoru can't very well flirt with his right hand. The girls aren't that entertained with just one twin."

Kaoru grabbed his own bag. "Geez, thanks for making me feel important, Kyouya."

"And Haruhi's been so distracted with something that she isn't paying a lot of attention to her customers." The raven haired teen continued. "we won't be able to afford the amount of sweets we're used to if this continues."

Huni exhaled heavily, sinking deep into his seat. "We need to figure out how to help Hika-chan. He must be worrying Haru-chan so she can't concentrate."

Everyone turned to Kaoru before he could escape. They glared at him so coldly that to the point they looked like the were loosening up on him, he felt empty.

"It's time to explain, Kaoru."

Kaoru swallowed, licking his lip. He scratched at the tile of the club room with the toe of his shoe and took a long deep breath. He held his fist to his mouth as he tried to think of something clever. There wasn't anyway he could let his friends find out that his brother wasn't a human anymore. That would be complicated, and make things weird.

He nodded, turning away from them to slip something out of his sleeve that he used earlier during his solo act. He took another shaky breath before nodding again.

"You're right." He admitted in a shaky voice, sucking in his upper lip. "Hikaru caught a bad case of typhoid..." His voice choked as his shoulders started trembling. "And I'm not allowed to see him. The maids won't let me!"

He fell to his knees, cupping his hands over his eyes, sobbing. "I feel so alone..."

Tamaki and Huni gasped, clinging to him instantly in sympathy.

"...I miss him so much, and I'm not allowed to see him at all." He cried harder. The fake tears were applied too heavily.

"Poor Kao-chan, it's going to be okay!"

"We're sorry for mentioning it, we didn't mean to remind you!"

"The illness is so severe, I'm so worried about him. I hear him at night across the hall. We're not even allowed to sleep in the same room!"

"Don't worry Kaoru. It'll be okay!"

"Kao-chan do you want some cake?"

"No! Cake isn't going to make it better. Nothing is going to make it better."

Kyouya stared at Kaoru behind his white glinted glasses, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

It was especially suspicion when he saw the eye drops on the floor after they fell out of Kaoru's shirt.

 _What was going on?_

* * *

Later that day, after the other host members left when their rides came, Kaoru got into his limo, but didn't go anywhere until Kyouya's, Tamaki's Huni's and Mori's limo's all left. Immediately he jumped out of the car that was supposed to take him home and bundled for the gate of the school again when no one was looking.

The students were all leaving while he was skillfully slipping back inside. Only a few students were there now, but still he managed to bump into three of them, brush shoulders with two, and somehow also managed to knock on down on his way through the halls.

One man yelled over at his from over their shoulder but Kaoru ignored them and ran straight for the basement of the school. He knew of no short cut, but there was a door somewhere in the host club that would magically appear out of nowhere that he was sure would take him there.

He ran straight through the host club's door, looking around anxiously. He pulled back a curtain that was handing on the wall for no particular reason, but behind it was no door.

"Damn it, where is it?! It isn't here!" He clenching the curtains tightly in his hands before throwing them out of his way. "He came out of it like... three days ago!"

Figuring there was no hope there, Kaoru ran out of the club room and ran down another hall. Asking directions wasn't something he wanted to do, but sadly, he wasn't going to be able to find the basement on his own.

Why would he want to go down there anyway?

Never in his life had he ever thought he would need to, as turning into a cat with no explanation behind it wasn't normal at all!

After two months he was through thinking that it was a dream, or that it was just temporary. His dear beloved twin brother was a cat, and he had to fix it before the whole world found out.

It was either, someone would take his brother away as a science experiment, or they'd throw him and Haruhi into a insane hospital for thinking that Hikaru turned into an animal.

Kaoru was trotting down another hallway when something dark and mysterious caught his attention. He turned and stared at a dark pink painted door that didn't match the other doors all that well. He looked up and saw a gold plate mounted on it with the word 'basement' engraved into it. He gasped and threw the door open, thanking god that it was still unlocked.

Taking a shaky breath in, Kaoru lowly began walking down the dark tinted staircase, walking deeper into the basement. There was strange sounds coming from below, and around the big black curtain that was behind it. He gulped and hesitantly reached out to touch it.

He went to grab it at least, however, before he could touch it, it flew out his hand grasp and a face appeared instantly.

"I hear someone."

"AHhhh!"

Kaoru screamed, turning around. His intentions were to leave and never return but the back of his jacket was grabbed and his legs froze in fright. He felt as though he'd faint.

"...Ah, Hitachiin."

His head turned slightly, with his shoulder trembling. "Ne-... Nekozawa sempai."

Behind him, Nekozawa, with his hand on him, peered over his shoulder with a strange grin. "You've come to the Black magic club?"

Kaoru shivered, shrugging on his senior's hand off his arm. "Yeah... um... I have a problem."

Umehito's voice ran cold through his ears. "I see... You're never a customer. Did you not find the curse doll fitting to your needs?"

"No actually that worked out pretty well but-... that's not the point! I think I have a problem with some sort of... witchcraft."

This peaked his interest, as the spooky blonde's eyebrow arched. "Witchcraft? I do hope you know we deal with black magic and witchcraft no longer exists."

"Well... then I have a _cat_ problem."

"We're not the domestic animal club either..."

"I know but... it's a serious problem."

"How so?"

"My brother turned into a cat."

"..."

Kaoru hesitated, biting his lip as he contemplated on running away. "I know it sounds weird... but he talks any everything but... he isn't a human anymore. One minute he's a human, then we turn around and his clothes are on the ground and at first I thought he was running around naked but when I looked into his shirt he was this cute fluffy little kitten."

Umehito stood up straight, his voice hitching. "I see... That's strange. Even for my standards."

"Exactly."

Then, without warning, Umehito turned around, throwing the heavy curtain out of his way. Kaoru gasped and without thinking, he followed after him, walking straight into the black magic club's club room. Which of course was the basement.

Kaoru held his breath as he looked down, watching where he stepped. "So... am I wasting my time or can you help me?"

"Hmm... sounds serious."

"Yeah... my brother's a _cat_."

Umehito floated over to a large dark couch and threw himself down on it. He grabbed a book that was sitting on the edge of the table. He glanced up at the young Hitachiin twin and looked back down at the large old papers.

At first he wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for, but eventually he found it. After many complaints from Kaoru, and many long moments of searching aimlessly for something he wasn't even sure was there.

"Ah..." He hummed, running his finger down the page of the book. "This... seems similar to the effects you say your brother has."

Kaoru looked over his shoulder, squinting intently at the small words. "What is it? Does it actually exist? Is there a cure?"

Shaking his head in annoyance, Umehito traced his eyes across page, reading each word twice. He had to swat away Kaoru's hand every time he brushed against his neck distractingly. "There isn't a cure."

Kaoru pouted. "Are you sure? Not even a potion he can drink to turn him back into human?"

"There isn't a potion, or magic spell," he replied solemnly, with barely any emotion on his face. "It seems as though he'll just have to wait until this "problem" wears off."

"Wait a minute!" the young twin whined, leaning so far on Nekozawa's shoulder that they were both tipping to one side. "If this is in the book, how did Hikaru end up with it? One minute he was fine the next he was a cat. It couldn't have just happened for no reason."

"It seems like someone turned him into a cat."

Kaoru frowned. "But who? And when? He was with e the whole time."

Umehito shrugged, staring at the book. "Only the one who did it knows. But there is one way to change him back sooner if you're to impatient for it to ware off."

"What is it?"

"...It's complicated."

"Right."

"I don't think he can do it."

"But what is it?"

"For him I feel it will be too impossible."

Kaoru glared. "He can do it, what is it?"

The senior hesitated. "It seems to be a love spell, and the way to change him back would be for him to fall in love with someone, and for them to love them back. It's an effort from both parties."

Kaoru became silent. "...Oh."

Hikaru, falling in love with something? or someone? And them falling in love with him back? That wasn't right, sure Hikaru could fall in love with someone over a weekend if they appealed to him, but someone falling for his brother? Having feelings for Hikaru?

That did sound impossible.

Not that his twin was a terribly awful person, it would just take someone a while to see his good qualities, and by that time, the spell would have worn off and there wouldn't be any need for someone to like him.

"But..." he pondered, watching his upperclassmen close to giant book. "How did Hikaru get it?"

"I'm not sure..."

* * *

Haruhi yawned loudly, laying half on her futon and her pillow. She gave one last look at her text book before she went to close it.

A loud scream was heard from her lap and she threw the book open again, looking down in shock.

"Hikaru," she hissed, pulling her book away. "What're you doing? Scream like that again and dad will know that you're not a real cat."

With his ears pulled back, and the hair and his neck stretched out, he turned to her, with his small furry face scrunched in a scowl.

"Stop closing your book on my tail!" he whimpered, "It's all out in the open, you can't expect me to know what to do with it 24/7."

"I expect you to do something with it," she sighed and reached to put her book on the nightstand above her head. "It's attached to you."

"Yeah, and only stretches a foot out of my eyesight," he growled.

Standing up before walking to the side of her pillow, where he walked in a circle, before getting comfortable in a new spot.

She looked at her furry classmate and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, go to bed."

He grumbled, rolling up in a ball near her pillow. "That's what I'm going."

"Not on my pillow! You'll get cat hair all over it."

"I'm not _on_ your pillow. I'm near it."

"Well get away from it. I can't sleep with you snoring all night."

Hikaru stuck his tongue out between his teeth and started using his claws to scratch at her pillowcase. His face was met with another pillow being thrown at him, but to him it was worth it.

He rolled onto the floor, shaking his hair straight. "As the host, you should treat your houseguest with more respect, and stop throwing me around. I'm a lot smaller than you now."

Haruhi gave a humorous cackle. "As a houseguest you should learn to respect my things and know when you're over staying your welcome."

He gave a loud 'humph' and moved to the foot of the bed, crawling up the bottom of her blanket until his head popped out from the top. He rubbed up beside her before trying to get comfortable his another new spot.

She looked down at him, but instead of nagging, she just shook her head and reached for the switch on the lamp. Once it was dark, she pulled the covers over her head and snuggled into her pillow.

Hikaru rubbed up against her back for warmth, but instead of kicking him away again, she gave in and let him settle where he wanted to.

So that night, Haruhi slept, with cat hair on her pillow and claws pressed against her back. She complained, but she was slowly beginning to think that Hikaru wasn't so bad.

Maybe she wouldn't have chosen for her classmate to be turned into a cat and be forced to live with her because his mother had an allergy.

But he was company.

And company was nice.


End file.
